DIABLO
by Sol de Primavera
Summary: ¿Era el marido que siempre había soñado o un verdadero demonio?
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENESE, SOLO ES UNA ADAPTACION, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM

**Diablo**

¿Era el marido que siempre había soñado o un verdadero demonio?

La joven Isabella Swam trabaja como institutriz, pero tiene otros proyectos para su vida: vivir aventuras, conocer mundo... Pero los acontecimientos inesperados pueden cambiar drásticamente hasta los mejores planes. Su intento de ayudar a un hombre moribundo la lleva a pasar la noche en una cabaña en medio del bosque en compañía del miembro más denostado de la familia Cullen, a quien llaman Diablo. Ante esta situación, que la sociedad considera comprometida, él no tiene otro remedio que pedir su mano. La familia Cullen está encantada de que el famoso libertino finalmente decida casarse, pero lo que menos desea la rebelde joven es un marido que la controle. Además, está decidida a seguir la pista del asesinato del joven primo de los Cullen. Enamorarse no está en sus planes. Ni en los de Diablo, al menos en principio...

SI LES GUSTA EL LUNES SUBO EL PRIMER CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2

**Como les prometi aca esta el primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

**Lospersonajes no son mios, solo los tomo prestados.**

**Capitulo 1**

Somersham, Camhridgeshire, agosto de 1818

—La duquesa es tan... tan... bueno, en realidad es de lo más encantadora, tan... —Con una sonrisa angelical, el señor Posdethwaite, vicario de Somersham, gesticuló vivazmente— tan del Continente... Ya sabe a qué me refiero.

A Isabella Swan le habría gustado saberlo, pero no lo sabía. Se encontraba a la puerta de la vicaría y esperaba que llegase la calesa. Después de ocupar un cargo nuevo, una de las primeras cosas que siempre hacía era sonsacar información al vicario local. Por desgracia, en aquella ocasión en que su necesidad de información era más acuciante que nunca, los comentarios del señor Postiethwaite eran vagos y no le servirían de mucha ayuda. Asintió para animarlo a hablar y se aferró a lo único que podía significar algo.

— ¿La duquesa ha nacido en el extranjero? —preguntó.

—La duquesa madre —dijo el señor Postiethwaite—. Ahora le gusta que la llamen así, pero ¿extranjera? —Con la cabeza ladeada, consideró la cuestión—. Es posible que algunos la llamen así porque nació y se crió en Francia, pero lleva tanto tiempo entre nosotros que ya forma parte de este paisaje. En realidad —sus ojos se iluminaron—, es una especie de rasgo peculiar en nuestro limitado y monótono horizonte.

Eso Isabella ya lo había averiguado y por esa razón quería saber más.

— ¿La duquesa madre se reúne con la congregación de fíeles? No veo armas ducales.

Con la mirada puesta en la iglesia de piedra pulida que se alzaba detrás de la vicaria, Isabella recordó las numerosas inscripciones conmemorativas que honraban a los difuntos de varias casas señoriales, entre ellas algunas ramas de los Claypole, la familia a cuya casa había llegado el sábado, pero en ningún lugar vio placas ducales con el nombre y los títulos inscritos.

—A veces —respondió el señor Postiethwaite—. Pero en la mansión hay una iglesia privada, estupendamente dirigida. El capellán es Merryweather. La devoción de la duquesa es cabal. —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Lo cual no es un rasgo habitual en esa familia.

Isabella contuvo el impulso de apretar los dientes. ¿Qué familia? Llevaba tres días detrás de esa información. Dado que su nueva ama, lady Claypole, parecía convencida de que su hija Melissa, de quien Isabella se iba a encargar, estaba destinada a ser la próxima duquesa, lo más inteligente sería averiguar todo lo que pudiera del duque y su familia. El apellido ayudaría.

Por decisión personal había pasado poco tiempo con la nobleza pero, gracias a las largas cartas de su hermano Michael, estaba muy bien informada de las familias que formaban ese círculo dorado, un círculo en el que ella había nacido. Si se enteraba del nombre o del título principal, podría averiguar mucho más.

No obstante, pese a pasarse una hora del domingo explicando con exasperante detalle por qué Melissa estaba destinada a ser duquesa, lady Claypole no había mencionado el título del afortunado duque. Como supuso que lo descubriría enseguida, Isabella no se lo había preguntado directamente a la dama. Acababa de conocerla y poner de manifiesto su ignorancia le pareció innecesario. Después de hacerse cargo de Melissa y su hermana pequeña Annabel, se prohibió hacerles preguntas. Demostrar una ignorancia tan grande era una invitación a los problemas. La misma razón le había impedido hacer averiguaciones sobre el personal de la mansión de los Claypole. Segura de que se enteraría de todo lo que quisiera cuando las damas de la caridad le dieran la bienvenida, decidió tomarse la tarde libre para asistir a la reunión más provechosa del pueblo.

Había olvidado que, en esa región, al duque y la duquesa madre se los mencionaba siempre en términos genéricos. Todos los vecinos sabían a quiénes se referían; ella todavía no. Lamentablemente, el evidente desdén con que las otras damas veían las aspiraciones ducales de lady Claypole dificultaba formular esa simple pregunta.

Impertérrita, Isabella había soportado una larga reunión en la que se había planificado una recogida de fondos para cambiar el antiguo tejado de la iglesia. Luego había explorado todo el templo y leído todas las placas que había encontrado sin averiguar nada. Respiró hondo, dispuesta a admitir su ignorancia.

— ¿A quién...?

— ¡Oh, Ralph, estabas aquí! —La señora Postiethwaite llegó corriendo por el sendero—. Siento interrumpirla, querida —dijo, dedicando una sonrisa a Isabella antes de mirar a su esposo—. Ha venido un chico de la casa de la anciana señora Mickieham. Quiere verte cuando antes.

—Aquí tiene, señorita.

Isabella se volvió y vio que el jardinero del vicario sujetaba al malhumorado caballo que el mozo de cuadras de los Claypole había enganchado a la calesa. Con los labios apretados, saludó a la señora Postiethwaite con la cabeza y luego salió por la puerta que el vicario sostenía abierta. Tomó las riendas con una tensa sonrisa y permitió que el jardinero la ayudara a sentarse.

—Espero verla el domingo próximo, señorita Swan.

—Nada me impedirá venir, señor Postiethwaite. — Isabella asintió con altivez. Y mientras ponía el caballo en marcha, pensó que si a la semana siguiente todavía no había descubierto quién era ese afortunado duque, no soltaría al vicario hasta que se lo dijera.

Con la mente llena de sombríos pensamientos, cruzó el pueblo y cuando dejaba atrás las últimas casas advirtió la pesadez del aire. Alzó la vista y vio que se acercaban nubes de tormenta por el oeste. Se puso tensa y respiró con dificultad. Miró hacia adelante, hacia el cruce al que estaba a punto de llegar. La carretera que llevaba a Chatteris seguía recto, luego doblaba hacia el norte, en dirección a la tormenta y, al cabo de tres millas, desembocaba en la carretera que llevaba a Claypole.

Una ráfaga de viento la sacudió, silbando burlonamente. Isabella se sobresaltó; el caballo se movió inquieto. Obligándolo a detenerse, Isabella se arrepintió de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera. El nombre de un duque no tenía mucha importancia. En cambio, la tormenta que se aproximaba sí.

Posó la mirada en el camino que salía de la carretera junto al indicador. Se alejaba, serpenteante, entre campos de rastrojos y luego atravesaba un denso bosque que cubría una pequeña elevación. Le habían dicho que era un atajo que llevaba a Claypole Hall, a pocos metros de la entrada principal de la mansión. Era la única posibilidad de llegar antes de que empezase la tormenta.

Contempló las nubes oscuras que crecían como un oleaje celestial y tomó una decisión. Se irguió en la calesa, dio un golpe a las riendas y dirigió al caballo. Ansioso, el animal se puso en marcha y la llevó por los campos dorados cada vez más oscuros a medida que las nubes se hacían más densas.

Un chasquido apagado atravesó la pesada quietud. Isabella miró al frente, contemplando los árboles que se acercaban deprisa. ¿Cazadores furtivos? Pero si la caza había corrido a refugiarse de la tormenta... Seguía pensando en el extraño sonido cuando llegó al bosque. Con el caballo al trote, los árboles los envolvieron. Para hacer caso omiso de la tormenta y de la inquietud de que era presa, Isabella pensó en la familia que la había contratado y, medio en broma, a dudar de que esas personas fueran merecedoras de su talento. Los pobres no pueden elegir, habría dicho cualquier otra institutriz. Por fortuna, ella no era sólo una institutriz. Era rica y podía vivir sin trabajar. Por voluntad propia y por su carácter excéntrico, había dejado atrás una vida llena de comodidades. Quería vivir una vida que le permitiera utilizar sus habilidades, lo cual significaba que podía elegir a quiénes la contrataban y, por lo general, siempre acertaba en la elección. En cambio, en esta ocasión, una intervención del destino la había enviado a casa de los Claypole y éstos no la habían impresionado.

El viento se alzó con un grito fantasmal y luego se apagó en un gimiente sollozo. Las ramas se movieron y oscilaron y las plantas se doblaron.

Isabella encogió los hombros y volvió a concentrarse en los Claypole, sobre todo en Melissa, la hija mayor, futura duquesa. Isabella hizo una mueca. Melissa era delgada, estaba poco desarrollada para su edad y tenía la piel muy clara, por no decir descolorida. En cuanto a su carácter, había grabado en su corazón la máxima «oír y callar» y nunca decía más de dos palabras seguidas. Dos palabras inteligentes, eso sí. La única gracia que hasta entonces Isabella le había descubierto era el porte, que era elegante, aunque ella no fuese consciente de eso. En todo lo demás, tendría que trabajar duro para que Melissa alcanzara el nivel de duquesa, nada menos.

Esos pensamientos la irritaron pero a la vez la distrajeron de la inquietud que le producía no poder ver el cielo a través de la bóveda que formaba el tupido bosque. Dejando de lado la molesta cuestión de la identidad del duque, se dedicó a reflexionar en las cualidades que lady Claypole había atribuido al fantasma.

Era una persona considerada, un terrateniente excelente, maduro pero no viejo, atento, le había dicho lady Claypole, con ganas de echar raíces y llenar el cuarto de los niños. El retrato que había hecho la dama mostraba a un hombre sobrio, serio, reservado, casi un recluso.

Esto último lo había añadido Isabella. Era incapaz de imaginar cómo un duque que no fuera una persona retirada desearía pedir la mano de Melissa, tal como lady Claypole afirmaba que había hecho ese duque.

El caballo tiraba e Isabella mantenía tensas las riendas. Habían pasado ante la entrada de dos senderos que se perdían, ondulantes, entre unos árboles tan densos que no se veía nada a los pocos metros. Su camino dobló hacia la izquierda, en una curva sin visibilidad. El caballo ladeó la cabeza y siguió adelante a paso más lento.

El lado ascendente de la curva terminó y el caballo, liberado del esfuerzo, aceleró el paso. A Isabella le resbalaron las riendas de la mano. Soltó una maldición y las recuperó con firmeza. Se echó hacia atrás y luchó con la bestia.

El caballo tiró. Isabella gritó y por una vez no tuvo piedad de la boca del animal. Los latidos se le aceleraron y obligó al caballo a detenerse. El animal se quedó inmóvil, tembloroso y con la piel titilante. Isabella frunció el entrecejo. Todavía no había oído ningún trueno, miró al frente y vio un cuerpo tendido en el camino, junto a la cuneta.

El tiempo se detuvo, hasta el viento se aquietó.

— ¡Dios santo! —exclamó Isabella.

Ante su susurro, las hojas suspiraron. El tono metálico de la sangre recién derramada dejaba una estela en el camino. El caballo se movió de lado y Isabella lo estabilizó, aprovechando el momento para tragarse, conmocionada, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No tuvo que mirar otra vez para ver el charco brillante que se acumulaba junto al cuerpo. Acababan de dispararle, tal vez aún estuviese vivo.

Se apeó de la calesa. El caballo se quedó quieto, con la cabeza gacha. Acercándose a la cuneta, ató las riendas en una rama con un nudo fuerte. Luego se quitó los guantes y se los metió en el bolsillo. Después se volvió y, respirando hondo, avanzó hacia el camino. El hombre todavía estaba vivo, lo supo en el momento en que se arrodilló en la hierba a su lado. Respiraba con dificultad. Estaba tendido de costado, con los brazos hacia delante. Isabella tiró del hombro derecho y lo puso boca arriba. Su respiración mejoró pero ella apenas lo notó porque tenía la vista clavada en el orificio que le desgarraba el costado izquierdo de la chaqueta. Cada vez que respiraba, manaba sangre de la herida.

Tenía que cortar la hemorragia. Isabella cogió un pañuelo pero tras echar otro vistazo a la herida decidió que no le serviría para nada. Se quitó el chal de seda color topacio que llevaba encima del vestido marrón e improvisó una almohadilla. Apartó la empapada chaqueta y, sin tocar la camisa destrozada, puso la improvisada compresa en el orificio de la herida. Entonces le miró la cara.

Era joven, demasiado joven para morir. Tenía el semblante pálido y sus rasgos eran firmes y atractivos, con la tersura de la juventud. Unos mechones de abundante cabello castaño le caían sobre la frente y sobre sus ojos cerrados se arqueaban unas pobladas cejas oscuras.

Isabella notó un calor pegajoso en los dedos. Ni el pañuelo ni el chal podían detener el flujo de sangre. Posó la mirada en el corbatín del joven. Abrió la presilla con que se sujetaba, se lo quitó, formó otro apósito con él y lo presionó sobre la herida. De pronto se oyó un trueno.

Un profundo retumbo llenó el aire. El caballo se asustó y echó a correr camino adelante haciendo resonar sus cascos. Consternada e impotente, Isabella vio cómo la calesa pasaba ante ella y las ramas donde había atado las riendas botando detrás. Entonces un relámpago rasgó el cielo. El destello quedó medio oculto por la bóveda de árboles pero iluminó un poco el camino con una blanca luz espectral. Isabella cerró los ojos y se esforzó en ahuyentar los recuerdos.

Oyó un leve gemido. Abrió los ojos y miró al herido, pero éste seguía inconsciente.

— ¡Estupendo! —Miró alrededor: la verdad era ineludible. Estaba sola en el bosque, bajo los árboles, el lugar más próximo donde refugiarse a millas de distancia, sin medio de transporte en un sitio que había visto por primera vez hacía cuatro días, con una tormenta que arrancaba las hojas de los árboles y, a su lado, un hombre malherido. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ayudarlo?

Su mente era un vacío de inquietud, que de repente se llenó con ruido de cascos. Primero pensó que estaba soñando, pero el ruido sonaba cada vez más fuerte y cercano. Tambaleante, y sin dejar de presionar el apósito, se incorporó. Los cascos estaban cada vez más cerca. En el último minuto, se puso en pie y, con audacia, se situó en medio del camino.

El suelo tembló, el trueno la envolvió. Alzando la cabeza, contempló a la muerte.

Un gran semental negro relinchó y se encabritó ante ella, con sus cascos de hierro en el aire a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. A lomos de la bestia iba montado un hombre vestido de negro, de anchas espaldas que ocultaban la escasa luz del crepúsculo, salvaje y cobre melena y rasgos duros y satánicos.

El semental posó las patas en el suelo y no la alcanzó por un palmo y medio. Furioso, el animal tiró de las riendas e intentó golpearla con la cabeza. Al no conseguirlo, intentó encabritarse de nuevo.

Los brazos del jinete se tensaron y el hombre presionó sus largos muslos en los flancos del caballo. Durante un minuto que pareció eterno, el hombre y la bestia lucharon, hasta que el animal reconoció la superioridad del jinete con un resoplido tembloroso y se calmó.

Con el corazón en un puño, Isabella alzó la mirada hacia el rostro del jinete y sus ojos se encontraron. Incluso en aquella penumbra, su color no pudo pasarle por alto. Eran de un verde pálido y transparente, parecían ancianos, unos ojos que todo lo ven. Grandes, hundidos bajo dos cejas morenas muy arqueadas, eran el rasgo dominante de una cara excepcional. Su mirada era penetrante, hipnótica, irreal. En ese instante, Isabella supo que se trataba del diablo que se había presentado a por uno de los suyos. Y también a por ella. Entonces, el aire que la rodeaba se volvió azul.


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAP 2 DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO SE ME HIZO IMPOSIBLE SUBIR ANTES.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, NO LOS RESPONDI POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PERO SI LOS LEI.**

**EL MARTES LES SUBIRE EL PROX CAP.**

**Capitulo 2**

—Por todos los nombres del demonio, ¿qué haces aquí, mujer?

Después de una serie de imaginativas maldiciones, esa pregunta, formulada con la fuerza suficiente para detener la tormenta, hizo volver a Isabella a la realidad. Miró al impresionante jinete montado en el semental y luego, con altiva dignidad, retrocedió un paso y señaló el cuerpo de la cuneta.

—Lo he encontrado hace unos minutos. Ha recibido un disparo y no puedo detener la hemorragia.

Los ojos del jinete se posaron en la figura inmóvil. Isabella se volvió y se acercó al herido, pero el jinete no se movió. Ella lo miró y vio que el amplio pecho dentro de lo que parecía una chaqueta de montar oscura no cesaba de expandirse mientras el hombre respiraba hondo.

—Aprieta más la compresa. Más —le dijo, mirándola. Y desmontó del caballo con un gesto de poder contenido tan elocuente que Isabella se sintió aturdida de nuevo.

—Eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo —murmuró, arrodillándose al lado de su paciente.

—Apóyate en él, utiliza todo tu peso —dijo el jinete mientras ataba las riendas del semental a un árbol.

Isabella arrugó la frente e hizo lo que le decía el jinete. En su voz profunda había un timbre imperativo. Como esperaba que la ayudara con el herido, decidió que no era el momento de ofenderse.

Lo oyó acercarse con pasos firmes al principio, luego más lentos y titubeantes hasta detenerse por completo. Iba a levantar la cabeza pero él empezó a caminar otra vez.

Se puso al otro lado del herido evitando el gran charco de sangre. Agachándose, observó al joven.

Isabella lo miró con disimulo.

De cerca, el efecto de su rostro no disminuía ni un ápice, antes bien, la impresión que causaban sus rasgos angulosos se veía realzada. Su cabello era de uncolor cobre esplendido, totalmente indomable. Sus ojos, de un verde único hacían que se perdiera en ellos. Isabella prefirió no seguir mirándolo porque necesitaba toda su claridad mental para ayudar al joven.

—A ver, muéstrame el orificio de la bala.

¿Fue un temblor lo que Isabella captó en esa voz sombría, un temblor tan profundo que resonó en todo su interior? Miró al hombre y vio que no demostraba ni un asomo de emoción. No, ese temblor lo había imaginado.

Levantó la empapada compresa y él se inclinó sobre la herida, dejando que la escasa luz llegara hasta ella. Soltó un gruñido, asintió y se balanceó sobre sus talones mientras ella cambiaba la compresa.

Al levantar la mirada, Isabella vio que el hombre tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Entonces él alzó sus párpados y sus ojos se encontraron. Isabella quedó de nuevo sorprendida por aquellos ojos que parecían esmeraldas.

Sonó un trueno y a continuación un relámpago rasgó el cielo. Isabella sintió miedo pero se esforzó en controlar la respiración. Volvió a mirar a su salvador, que no había apartado los ojos de ella. Gotas de lluvia golpeaban las hojas y caían en el polvo del camino.

—Tendremos que ponernos a cubierto —dijo, alzando los ojos—. La tormenta ya está aquí.

Se puso en pie estirando lentamente sus largas piernas. Todavía arrodillada, Isabella se sintió obligada a dejar que sus ojos ascendieran por las botas, los largos y musculosos muslos, más arriba de las caderas y de la estrecha cintura hasta la enormidad de su pecho para llegar a su rostro. Era alto, grande, delgado, de extremidades bien musculadas; tenía un cuerpo extraordinariamente poderoso.

De repente, advirtió que tenía la boca seca y que su estado de ánimo se alteraba.

—¿Y dónde? Estamos a millas de cualquier sitio. —Su salvador posó los ojos en su rostro y le dedicó una inquietante mirada. Sus fuerzas flaquearon—. ¿No es así?

—Cerca de aquí hay una cabaña de leñador —respondió él, mirando hacia los árboles—. Un sendero lleva hasta allí.

Así que el hombre era de la zona... Isabella suspiró aliviada.

—¿Y cómo lo llevaremos?

—Yo lo llevaré. —No dijo «por supuesto» pero Isabella lo oyó. Luego hizo una mueca—. Pero tenemos que vendarle la herida antes de moverlo.

Acto seguido, se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó sobre una rama cercana y se dispuso a quitarse la camisa. Isabella dejó de mirarlo para volver a concentrarse en el herido. Al cabo de unos segundos vio una fina camisa de algodón colgando delante de su cara, sostenida por unos dedos largos y bronceados.

—Dóblala y utiliza las mangas para atársela alrededor del cuerpo.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo. Alzó una mano para cogerla y luego levantó la mirada hasta su rostro, sin fijarse en su amplio pecho bronceado y el vello claro y rizado que lo adornaba.

—Si me releva en su cuidado, me quitaré la enagua. Necesitamos más tela para taponar el orificio.

Él arqueó las cejas, luego asintió y se agachó, poniendo dos dedos largos y fuertes sobre la almohadilla. Isabella retiró la mano y se puso en pie.

Deprisa, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, cruzó al otro lado del camino. Se puso de cara a los árboles, se levantó la parte delantera del vestido y tiró de las cintas de sujeción de su enagua.

—Supongo que no eres aficionada a los calzoncillos...

Isabella contuvo una exclamación y miró por encima del hombro pero su salvador todavía miraba en dirección opuesta. Como ella no respondía, él añadió:

—Podríamos hacer apósitos más grandes.

—No, no lo soy —refunfuñó Isabella al tiempo que sus enaguas se deslizaban piernas abajo. Las recogió y regresó.

La visión que las palabras de él habían evocado era ridícula. Isabella recuperó la compostura y, mientras se arrodillaba junto al herido, le lanzó una mirada que le habría levantado ampollas, pero él tenía los ojos clavados en el joven tendido en el suelo. Maldiciendo para sí, atribuyó su comentario lascivo a una costumbre bien arraigada.

Tras doblar las enaguas, las colocó debajo de la camisa de él, que quitó la mano para que ella pusiera el nuevo apósito improvisado.

—Deja las mangas colgando. Yo lo incorporaré y entonces tú se las atas a la espalda.

Isabella se preguntó cómo se las apañaría para cargar el peso del joven que, además, estaba inconsciente. Maravillosamente bien, fue la respuesta. Alzó el cuerpo y lo irguió con un solo movimiento rápido. Ella se puso en pie y él sostuvo al herido contra su pecho. Con una manga en la mano, Isabella se agachó y buscó a tientas la otra. Sus dedos rozaron la piel caliente y los músculos se contrajeron en señal de respuesta. Fingió no haberlo notado y tras localiza la otra manga, tiró de ella y ató los extremos de ambas con un fuerte nudo.

El hombre soltó un largo suspiro entre dientes. Por un instante, sus ojos brillaron.

—Vamos. Tú tendrás que llevar a Suleimán. —Con la cabeza, señaló el monstruo negro que comía hierba junto al camino.

—Suleimán era un turco traicionero —dijo Isabella, mirando el semental.

—Así es.

—No hablará en serio, ¿verdad? —dijo volviéndose al hombre.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí. Si se suelta y la tormenta lo asusta, podría dañar algo o a alguien.

Poco convencida, Isabella agarró la chaqueta de él que colgaba de una rama y estudió al semental.

—¿Está seguro de que no morderá? —Como no obtuvo respuesta, se volvió a mirar, boquiabierta, a su salvador—. ¿Espera que yo...?

—Sólo tienes que coger las riendas y se comportará como es debido.

En su tono había tal carga de impaciencia e irritación masculinas que ella obedeció a regañadientes. Miró el caballo y, negándose a dejarse intimidar, metió la chaqueta bajo la silla y soltó las riendas. Las sujetó con fuerza y dio un par de pasos, pero el caballo no se movió.

—Vamos, Suleimán.

El caballo obedeció y avanzó. Isabella caminó deprisa, intentando ponerse fuera del alcance de los dientes de aquel monstruo. Su salvador la miró comprensivamente y también se puso en marcha.

Se encontraban en la parte más densa del bosque y las ramas de los árboles se entretejían sobre su cabeza formando un palio de hojas. Como si flexionara los músculos, el viento sopló en rachas que movieron las hojas y precipitaron una ducha de gotas de lluvia sobre ellos.

Isabella vio que su salvador avanzaba con aquella difícil carga por una curva cerrada. Cuando se enderezó, los músculos de la espalda se movieron, ondulándose suavemente bajo su tensa piel. Una gota de lluvia solitaria cayó temblorosa y brilló sobre su bronceado hombro y luego se deslizó despacio espalda abajo. Isabella siguió todo su descenso y, cuando la vio desaparecer bajo su cinturón, tragó saliva.

No entendía por qué aquella visión la había afectado tanto. Estaba acostumbrada a ver torsos masculinos desde la infancia, en los campos y en las forjas, y nunca la habían dejado sin aliento. De todas formas, no recordaba haber visto nunca un torso como aquél.

—¿Qué hacías caminando sola por estos parajes? —preguntó él mirando hacia atrás. Se detuvo, se cambió al herido de hombro y siguió andando.

—No caminaba, exactamente —explicó Isabella—. Volvía del pueblo con la calesa, vi que se acercaba una tormenta y se me ocurrió tomar un atajo.

—¿Qué calesa?

—Cuando vi el cuerpo tendido, bajé y me acerqué. Pero un trueno asustó al caballo, que huyó.

—Ya.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos. No lo había visto poner los ojos en blanco pero supo que lo había hecho.

—La rama a la que había atado las riendas se rompió, no es que se soltase el nudo.

Él se volvió hacia ella con rostro inexpresivo, pero los labios no estaban completamente cerrados.

—Comprendo —dijo.

La palabra más evasiva que jamás hubiera oído. Isabella hizo una mueca a su irritante espalda y siguió avanzando en silencio. Pese a la carga, él caminaba ligero. Con unos botines de ante que no eran para caminos pedregosos, Isabella resbalaba y trastabillaba, intentando no quedarse rezagada. Por desgracia, no podía seguirle el paso y la tormenta era cada vez más intensa.

Aquel pensamiento molesto la hizo reaccionar. Desde el mismo momento en que se habían encontrado, se había sentido irritada y desazonada. El se había mostrado brusco, claramente arrogante, imposible, en una manera difícil de definir. Sin embargo, hacía lo que debía hacerse, deprisa y con eficiencia. Isabella tenía que estar agradecida.

Tras evitar una maraña de raíces que sobresalían del suelo, decidió que era su capacidad de mando lo que más destacaba en él, como si se atribuyese el derecho incuestionable de dirigir, dar órdenes y ser obedecido. Y siendo Isabella quien era, acostumbrada también a que la obedeciesen, aquella actitud no le sentó bien.

Al descubrirse de nuevo con la mirada clavada en su espalda, hechizada por los sugerentes movimientos de sus músculos, volvió a invadirle la irritación y se aferró a ella por la seguridad que le proporcionaba. Ese hombre era imposible, en todos los sentidos. Él volvió la vista y se encontró con su expresión ceñuda. Arqueó las cejas y sus ojos se encontraron. Luego volvió la vista al frente.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —dijo.

Isabella soltó el aire que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta y se permitió una mueca de disgusto. ¿Quién demonios era aquel hombre?

Un caballero, eso seguro. El caballo, la ropa y los modales lo atestiguaban. Aparte de eso, a saber. Pasó revista a las impresiones que le había causado y no descubrió intranquilidad. Estaba segura de que con aquel hombre se encontraba a salvo. Su trabajo de institutriz durante seis años le había aguzado el sentido de la intuición y siempre se dejaba guiar por ella. Cuando llegaran al refugio, se presentarían. Como dama de buena cuna, no tenía que preguntarle el nombre y sí hacerle saber quién era ella.

La penumbra bajo los árboles disminuyó y al cabo de diez pasos llegaron a un gran claro donde se alzaba una cabaña de madera con el tejado en buen estado. Isabella vio que el camino se bifurcaba, a derecha e izquierda. Él apretó el paso y se dirigió hacia la puerta de

la cabaña.

—Ahí al lado hay una especie de establo. Ata a Suleimán en él. Átalo a algo que no se rompa —añadió, volviendo fugazmente la cabeza.

La mirada airada de Isabella chocó contra sus anchas espaldas.

Aceleró el paso, empujada por el creciente ulular del viento. Las hojas caídas se arremolinaban como derviches y se sujetó la falda. El monstruo negro iba a su lado. El establo era poco más que una choza, construido contra una pared de la cabaña. Isabella contempló los maderos en busca de un lugar en que atar el caballo.

—Supongo que no estás acostumbrado a estos establos —le informó al animal—, pero tendrás que conformarte con lo que hay. Pasó las riendas por el madero y tiró con fuerza para apretar el nudo. Agarró la chaqueta y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando la

enorme cabeza negra se volvió, y la miró con un gran ojo abierto que parecía extrañamente vulnerable.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Isabella, dándole unas palmadas en el hocico.

Con ese sabio consejo, se recogió la falda y corrió hacia la cabaña. La tormenta eligió ese preciso momento para rasgar el cielo. Los relámpagos chasquearon, los truenos retumbaron y el viento aulló, empujándola hacia el interior. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella, con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo la chaqueta con fuerza contra el pecho. La lluvia tamborileaba en el tejado y en la puerta. El viento sacudió los postigos y las vigas crujieron. El corazón le latió con fuerza: en el interior de sus párpados vio la luz

blanca que sabía que presagiaba la muerte.

Hipó para recuperar el aliento y luego se obligó a abrir los ojos. Vio a su salvador junto al joven tendido en el jergón de una burda cama. La casa estaba a oscuras, iluminada por los tenues restos de luz del crepúsculo que se colaban entre las tablillas de los postigos.

—Enciende la vela y luego ven y prepara las mantas.

Esa simple orden puso a Isabella en acción. Se dirigió hacia la mesa que dominaba aquel habitáculo de una sola habitación. La vela se hallaba en una palmatoria y a su lado había una yesca. Dejó la chaqueta en un extremo y luego encendió una chispa y acercó la vela para que prendiera. Un suave resplandor iluminó la habitación.

Satisfecha, se encaminó hacia el camastro. La pequeña vivienda estaba llena de muebles diversos. Junto a la chimenea de piedra había un viejo sillón de orejas y, frente a él, una gran silla de madera labrada con la tapicería raída. Las sillas, la cama y la mesa ocupaban casi todo el espacio disponible y junto a las paredes había un arcón y dos rústicas cómodas. El cabezal de la cama estaba apoyado contra la pared y Isabella encontró las mantas pulcramente dobladas a los pies.

—¿ Quién vive aquí? —quiso saber.

—Un guardabosques pero, como estamos en agosto, debe de hallarse en los bosques de Earith. Sólo viene en invierno. — Isabella se apresuró a tapar al herido—. ¡Espera! Estará más cómodo si le quitamos la chaqueta. —La miró con aquellos ojos ultraterrenos y después se concentró en el joven—. A ver si puedes quitarle la manga.

Cuando le había aplicado el improvisado vendaje había procurado que la chaqueta quedase libre. Isabella tiró de la manga con suavidad y ésta empezó a salir centímetro a centímetro.

—Este pobre idiota probablemente tardó una hora en ponérsela —se burló su salvador.

Isabella alzó los ojos, segura de que la voz de él había vibrado al pronunciar «idiota». Lo miró y la invadió un terrible presentimiento.

—Tira con más fuerza —dijo el hombre—. Ahora mismo no siente nada.

Ella lo hizo y entre ambos consiguieron sacar un brazo. Con un suspiro de alivio, él acabó de quitarle por completo la chaqueta. Ambos se quedaron mirando el pálido y demacrado rostro del herido que sobresalía bajo una raída manta.

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo. Isabella miró a su salvador.

—¿No tendríamos que llamar a un médico? —preguntó.

Un trueno retumbó y, cuando su eco se apagó, el hombre volvió la cabeza hacia ella, sus gruesos párpados se abrieron y sus miradas se encontraron. Isabella leyó la respuesta en el verde pálido de sus ojos, atempérales, infinitos, llenos de una triste desolación.

—No sobrevivirá, ¿verdad?

El desvió su apremiante mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Isabella aunque se temía que su salvador estaba en lo cierto.

—La muerte y yo somos viejos conocidos —respondió, torciendo sus finos labios. La frase quedó suspendida en el gélido aire y Isabella agradeció que siguiera—: Estuve en Waterloo. Una gran victoria, nos dijeron después. Para los que la vivimos, fue como el infierno en la Tierra. En un solo día vi morir más hombres de los que nadie ve morir en toda su vida. Me temo que... —Un trueno ahogó sus palabras—. Me temo que no llegará a mañana.

Tras estas palabras se produjo el silencio. Isabella lo creyó. La desolación del hombre dejaba poco espacio a la duda.

—Ya has visto la herida. La bala le ha rozado el corazón o una de las grandes arterias cercanas. Es por eso que la hemorragia no se detiene. —Miró la mancha que se había formado en el jergón—. Cada vez que su corazón late, está más cerca de la muerte.

Isabella contempló el rostro inocente del joven y respiró hondo. Luego miró a su salvador y no supo si su expresión impasible era verdadera o fingida. Él recogió la chaqueta del muchacho y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Isabella al verlo tan interesado en la prenda.

—El botón ha desviado la bala, ¿ves? —Acercó el botón a la vela para que Isabella viese la hendidura y la tela quemada a su alrededor—. De no haber sido por el botón, la bala le habría alcanzado de lleno el corazón.

—Pues es una pena —dijo Isabella con una mueca. El la miró

con unos ojos verdes extrañamente vacíos y ella alzó las manos en

un gesto de impotencia—. En estas circunstancias, quiero decir, una

muerte lenta en vez de una muerte rápida...

Él no dijo nada y continuó examinando el botón. Isabella apretó los labios para intentar controlar el impulso de preguntar pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Y bien?

—Bien... —Dudó un instante y prosiguió—: Un disparo limpio al corazón con una pistola de cañón largo y calibre pequeño, a una distancia razonable. No era un fusil ni una pistola de arzón, y de más cerca habría quemado más la ropa. Un tiro como éste requiere una gran puntería.

—Y mucha sangre fría, supongo.

—También.

La lluvia golpeaba contra las paredes y los postigos. Isabella se incorporó.

—Si enciende el fuego, calentaré un poco de agua y lo lavaré para quitarle la sangre. —Esa sugerencia le valió una mirada de sorpresa, a la que ella respondió con serena resolución—: Si va a morir, al menos que muera limpio.

Por un instante Isabella pensó que lo había dejado perplejo, ya que su mirada no se movió. Pero él asintió como dándole permiso, dejando claro que consideraba que el joven herido estaba a su cuidado.

Ella fue hacia el hogar y él la siguió con paso silencioso, tratándose de un hombre tan corpulento. Ella se detuvo ante la chimenea, miró por encima del hombro y dio un respingo al verlo a su lado.

Era grande, más grande de lo que había creído. A ella a menudla llamaban «la Larga», pero aquel hombre le sacaba un par de palmos y le tapaba la luz de la vela, con su expresivo rostro en la penumbra y el cabello negro como una corona azabache alrededor de la cabeza. Era el Príncipe de las Tinieblas personificado y, por primera vez en su vida, Isabella se sintió pequeña, frágil y muy vulnerable.

—Hay un pozo junto al establo. —Se acercó a la chimenea y la vela brilló en los curvos contornos de su brazo al tiempo que agarraba una cacerola colgada de un gancho—. Será mejor que también vaya a ver a Suleimán, pero primero encenderé el fuego.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Isabella se hizo a un lado y édispuso los troncos bajo la trébede. A tan poca distancia, su voreverberaba en su interior, lo que le producía una sensación inquietante.

Cuando el fuego hubo prendido, Isabella revolvió en las cómodas hasta encontrar paños limpios y una lata de té. Le oyó pasar junto a ella y agarrar un cubo colgado de un gancho. Luego oyó el chasquido del pestillo de la puerta y miró alrededor. El hombre se hallaba en el umbral, desnudo de cintura para arriba, y su silueta se recortaba contra un hiriente destello de luz: una figura primaria en un mundo primario. El viento entró arremolinado y de repente se detuvo. La puerta se había cerrado y él se había marchado.

Estallaron varios truenos antes de que regresara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, la tensión que sentía Isabella se relajó. Entonces notó que estaba totalmente empapado.

—Tenga —le dijo, tendiéndole uno de los trapos más grandes que había encontrado.

Luego agarró la cacerola con agua y, agachada junto al hogar, la puso a hervir, segura de que no quería mirarlo mientras se secaba aquel torso impresionante. Cuando el agua hirvió, cogió un tazón. Él esperaba junto a la cama y Isabella estuvo tentada de decirle que se secara junto al fuego, pero no lo hizo. El hombre tenía la mirada clavada en el rostro del joven.

Tras dejar el recipiente en la arqueta que había junto a la cama, mojó un paño, lo escurrió y lo pasó por la cara del herido para quitarle el polvo y la tierra del camino. La limpieza le realzó la inocencia y puso de relieve lo absurdo de su muerte. Isabella apretó los labios y siguió con su tarea hasta que llegó a la camisa ensangrentada.

—Déjame a mí —dijo el hombre que la había salvado.

Ella retrocedió y, con dos buenos tirones, rasgó el tejido y le quitó el lado izquierdo de la camisa.

—Dame un paño. ¡

Isabella mojó y escurrió uno y se lo tendió. Trabajaron codo con codo bajo la temblorosa luz y ella se maravilló de que unas manos tan grandes pudieran ser tan dulces y de lo bien que trataba con la muerte alguien tan poderosamente vivo.

Cuando hubieron terminado, tapó al herido con otra manta, recogió los paños empapados y los puso en la jofaina. El la precedió hasta el hogar y, mientras Isabella dejaba la jofaina sobre la mesa, le pareció oír un susurro.

—¿Diablo?

Fue un murmullo tan débil que sólo lo escuchó ella. Se volvió y fue hasta la cama. Los párpados del joven se movían.

—Diablo, tengo... tengo que...

—Tranquilo —susurró ella, poniéndole una mano en la frente—. Aquí no hay ningún diablo, no permitiremos que te lleve.

—No... Tengo que verlo. —El joven frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza contra su mano—. Tengo que verlo...

Unas manos firmes se cerraron sobre los hombros de Isabella, que soltó una exclamación al notar que la apartaban a un lado. Libre de su mano, el joven abrió unos ojos vidriosos y se debatió para incorporarse.

—Túmbate, Tolly. Estoy aquí.

Isabella contempló, boquiabierta, cómo su salvador acostaba de nuevo al joven. Su voz y su tacto calmaron al agonizante, que se tumbó visiblemente relajado y los ojos clavados en el hombre.

—Bien —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Te he encontrado. —Una débil sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Luego intentó incorporarse de nuevo y dijo—: Tengo que contarte...

Sus apremiantes palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un acceso de tos que lo dejó aún más débil. El hombre lo estrechó entre sus brazos como si quisiera infundir fuerza a aquel cuerpo que languidecía. Cuando la tos remitió, Isabella cogió un paño limpio y se lo tendió. Él tendió al muchacho y le secó la sangre de los labios.

—¿Tolly?

No hubo respuesta. El herido estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

—Estáis emparentados. —No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ella lo había entendido desde que el joven abrió los ojos. El parecido no sólo estaba en la frente ancha sino en el arco de las cejas y la forma de los ojos.

—Somos primos. —Su rostro volvía a ser sombrío—. Primos carnales. Es uno de los más jóvenes, apenas tiene veinte años.

Su tono hizo que Isabella se preguntara cuántos años tendría él. Entre los treinta y los cuarenta, seguro, pero por su rostro era imposible saberlo. En cambio, su actitud era la de alguien muy sabio, con una sabiduría aprendida, como si la experiencia hubiese templado su carácter.

El hombre puso una mano en la frente de su primo y apartó un mechón de cabello de su macilenta cara.

El grave gemido del viento se convirtió en un canto fúnebre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Isabella se había quedado varada en una casita con un joven agonizante y un hombre a quien sus conocidos llamaban Diablo. Sentada en el sillón de orejas junto al hogar, bebió té de una taza y sopesó su situación. Era de noche y la tormenta no daba señales de remitir. Aunque marcharse era su deseo más acuciante, no podía hacerlo.

Miró a su salvador, que seguía sentado en el borde del jergón. Isabella hizo una mueca. Aunque aún no sabía su nombre, le había inspirado respeto y despertado apoyo moral.

Hacía media hora que el joven había hablado y Diablo —ella no sabía de qué otra manera llamarlo— no se había movido de la cama de su primo agonizante. Su rostro permanecía impasible, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de emoción. Sin embargo, detrás de la fachada había emoción, una emoción que ensombrecía el verde de sus ojos. Isabella conocía la conmoción y el dolor que causaban las muertes repentinas, conocía las esperas en silencio y los velatorios. Volvió a posar la mirada en las llamas y bebió un sorbo de té.

Al cabo de un rato oyó el crujido de la cama y unos pasos que se acercaban. Sin verlo, sintió que él se sentaba en la gran silla labrada y olía el polvo que se había levantado de la gastada tapicería. El agua puesta al fuego hirvió. Ella se inclinó y la vertió en el tazón que había preparado con té. Se lo tendió.

—Gracias —dijo él, con sus largos dedos rozando los de ella por un fugaz instante y acariciándole la cara con los ojos verdes, Bebió en silencio, con la vista clavada en las llamas, y Isabella hizo lo propio.

Los minutos pasaron. Él recogió sus largas piernas y cruzó los tobillos. Isabella sintió su mirada en el rostro.

—¿Y qué te ha traído a Somersham, señorita...?

Era la frase que había estado esperando.

—Wetherby —respondió.

En vez de responder con el suyo —señor tal, lord cual—, él entrecerró los ojos e insistió:

—¿Tu nombre completo?

—Isabella Prudence Wetherby —respondió con cierta acritud. El hombre arqueó las cejas y la inquietante mirada verde no titubeó.

—¿No Isabella Prudence Anstruther-Wetherby?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Estoy emparentado con tu abuelo.

—Supongo que va a decirme que me parezco a él —replicó Isabella arrugando el entrecejo.

—Ahora que lo dices, tal vez haya cierto parecido. En la barbilla, ¿no? —Soltó una carcajada breve, suave y profunda que reverberó en lo más hondo de Isabella. Lo miró encendida—. Sí, se parece a la del viejo Magnus —comentó su torturador.

—¿Qué?

—Magnus Anstruther-Wetherby es un viejo caballero irascible y terriblemente obstinado.

—¿Lo conoce bien?

—No demasiado. Mi padre lo conocía mejor.

Sin saber si creérselo, Isabella lo miró beber un sorbo de té. Su nombre completo no era ningún secreto de estado aunque no se molestaba en utilizarlo para corroborar su parentesco con ese caballero de Londres irascible y obstinado.

—Había un segundo hijo, ¿verdad? —El hombre que la había salvado la estudiaba con aire pensativo—. Se pelearon... Sí, ya me acuerdo. Se casó contra la voluntad de Magnus con una de las chicas Montgomery. ¿Eres su hija?

Isabella se puso rígida y así ntió con la cabeza.

—Lo cual nos lleva de vuelta a mi primera pregunta, señorita Anstruther-Wetherby. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, honrando nuestra apartada región?

Isabella dudó. Había una inquietud en los largos miembros de él, un nerviosismo no causado por ella sino por el joven del jergón.

El hombre necesitaba conversación.

—Soy institutriz, de las que proporcionan el acabado.

— ¿El acabado?

—Sí—asintió ella—. Preparo a las chicas para salir del nido. Sólo estoy con sus familias el año anterior a que emprendan el vuelo.

—¿Y qué demonios piensa de eso el viejo Magnus? —La miró con incredulidad y fascinación.

—No tengo ni idea. Nunca le he pedido opinión.

El volvió a reír, con el mismo sonido grave y sensual. Isabella contuvo el impulso de gritar.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu familia? —preguntó él, recuperando la seriedad.

Isabella titubeó. Pero contarle su vida no le perjudicaría y si la historia conseguía distraerlo, tanto mejor.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Mi hermano tenía diecinueve. Vivíamos en Hampshire pero, después del accidente, fui a vivir a Leicestershire, con la hermana de mi madre.

—Me sorprende que Magnus no interviniera —comentó él, con ceño.

—Michael le informó de las muertes pero no asistió al funeral.

—Isabella se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco lo esperábamos. Después de la desavenencia entre papá y él no volvió a haber contacto. —Apretó brevemente los labios—. Papá juró que nunca le pediría nada.

—Está claro que la terquedad es un rasgo de la familia.

—Tras un año en Leicestershire —prosiguió Isabella haciendo caso omiso del comentario—, quise hacerme institutriz. —Alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes tan perspicaces.

—¿Tu tía no te acogió bien?

—Sí, me acogió muy bien —respondió ella tras un suspiro—. Se casó con alguien socialmente inferior. No alguien de una clase algo inferior, de esos que han hecho enfadar tanto a los Anstruther-Wetherby, sino alguien totalmente fuera de su rango. —Hizo una pausa, recordando la casa de su tía, llena de niños y perros—. Ella se alegró y me acogió muy bien, pero... —Hizo una mueca y miró el rostro sombrío que tenía delante—. Aquello no era para mí.

—¿No estabas a gusto?

—No. Cuando pasó el período de luto, pensé en mis posibilidades. El dinero, por supuesto, nunca ha sido un problema. Michael quería que me comprase una casa en algún pueblo tranquilo y seguro pero...

—Pero eso no es para ti...

—No me imagino llevando una vida tan monótona. —Alzó la barbilla—. Me parece injusto que las mujeres se vean obligadas a llevar una vida tan aburrida y que sólo los caballeros puedan vivir aventuras excitantes.

—Personalmente, opino que lo mejor es compartir la excitación —replicó él arqueando las cejas. Isabella abrió la boca para manifestar su acuerdo pero se encontró con su mirada. Parpadeó y lo miró de nuevo, pero el brillo lascivo había desaparecido.

—En mi caso, decidí hacerme cargo de mi propia vida y trabajar para llevar una existencia más excitante.

—¿Como institutriz? —Su fija mirada verde denotaba auténtico interés.

—No, eso es sólo una fase intermedia. Decidí que, con dieciocho años, era demasiado joven para recorrer África en busca de aventuras y opté por seguir los pasos de lady Stanhope.

—¡Dios bendito!

—Lo tengo todo planeado. —Isabella hizo caso omiso de su tono burlón—. Mi máxima ambición es ir en camello hasta la Esfinge. Hacer esa expedición siendo tan joven no me pareció recomendable, por lo que decidí que podía esperar unos años trabajando de institutriz y no quedándome más de un año con cada familia. Como sólo tengo que procurarme la ropa, mi capital aumenta mientras visito distintas regiones y vivo con familias selectas. Esto último tranquiliza a Michael.

—Ah, sí, tu hermano. ¿Y él qué hace, mientras tú esperas que pasen los años?

—Michael es el secretario de lord Carlisle. —Isabella miró a su interrogador comedidamente.

—A Carlisle sí lo conozco pero no a su secretario. ¿Debo entender que tu hermano tiene aspiraciones políticas ?

—Lord Carlisle era amigo de papá y se avino a ser el padrino de Michael.

—¿Qué te llevó a ser institutriz como ocupación temporal? —preguntó tras arquear las cejas fugazmente y apurar el té.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —Se encogió de hombros—. Me habían educado para ser presentada en sociedad. Papá estaba empeñado en que fuera presentada a la nobleza, con bombo y platillo, y que desfilara delante de mi abuelo. Esperaba que hiciese una buena boda para demostrarle al abuelo que ya nadie compartía sus anticuadas ideas.

—Pero tus padres murieron antes de que fueras presentada en sociedad, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió Isabella—. Lady Harweil, una vieja amiga de mamá, tenía una hija dos años menor que yo. Después de posponer mi puesta de largo le confié mi idea: había pensado que, con mi ascendencia y mi preparación, podía dedicarme a enseñar a otras chicas. Lady Harweil se avino a hacerme una prueba. Cuando terminé de preparar a Miranda, ésta atrapó a un conde y, después de eso, ya nunca he ambicionado títulos.

—Las delicias de la mamá casamentera. —En su voz había un matiz de cinismo—. ¿Y a quién preparas aquí en Somersham?

—A Melissa Claypole. —Esa pregunta hizo que Isabella volviera de golpe a la realidad.

—¿Es la rubia o la morena? —preguntó él, con ceño.

—La rubia. —Isabella apoyó la barbilla en la mano y miró las llamas—. Una señorita insípida y carente de conversación. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tendré que trabajar para volverla atractiva. Me había contratado lady Oxiey, pero su hija de seis años cogió la escarlatina y luego murió la propia lady. Cuando eso ocurrió yo ya había rechazado las demás ofertas, pero la carta de los Claypole llegó más tarde y yo no había contestado todavía, por lo que acepté sin hacer mis comprobaciones habituales.

—¿Comprobaciones?

—Yo no trabajo para cualquiera. —Isabella contuvo un bostezo y se hundió en el sillón—. Siempre me aseguro de que sea una familia de buen tono, bien relacionada, para que me lleguen las invitaciones adecuadas, y suficientemente previsora para que las facturas

de la sombrerera no supongan un cataclismo.

—Por no hablar de las modistas...

—Exacto. Ninguna chica conseguirá pescar a un duque si viste como una criada.

—Indudablemente. ¿Tengo que entender que los Claypole no cumplían tus estrictos requisitos?

—Sólo llevo con ellos desde el domingo. —Isabella frunció el entrecejo—. Pero tengo una desagradable sospecha... —Dejó la frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros—. Por fortuna, parece que Melissa ya está comprometida... Con un duque, nada menos.

—¿ Un duque ? —preguntó su salvador tras una pausa.

—Eso parece. Si vive por aquí, debe de conocerlo: sobrio y reservado, retirado, creo. Y si lady Claypole dice la verdad, ya se ha integrado en su círculo de relaciones. —Isabella se removió, inquieta, en el asiento—. ¿Lo conoce?

—No tengo el placer. —Sus ojos verde claro la miraron despacio, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

—¡Uf! —Isabella volvió a hundirse en el sillón—. Empiezo a pensar que es un ermitaño. ¿Está seguro de que...?

Pero él ya no la escuchaba. Entonces ella también oyó la respiración fatigosa del joven herido. Diablo se levantó y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó en el borde y tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas. Desde el sillón, Isabella oyó que la respiración era cada vez más ronca y difícil.

Tras quince dolorosos minutos, el seco sonido cesó.

Un silencio ultra terrenal llenó la casa. Hasta la tormenta calló. Isabella cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio. Luego, el viento se alzó lleno de lamentos, como un canto fúnebre de la naturaleza. Abrió los ojos y vio que Diablo había cruzado las manos de su primo sobre el pecho. Él seguía sentado en el borde del jergón, con los ojos clavados en aquellos rasgos pálidos que no volverían a moverse. Veía a su primo con vida, riendo, hablando. Isabella sabía cómo reaccionaba la mente ante la muerte. Tenía un nudo en el corazón pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se hundió en el sillón y lo dejó solo con sus recuerdos.

Debió de dormirse porque, cuando abrió los ojos. Diablo estaba agachado junto al hogar. La vela se había consumido y la única luz de la habitación era la del fuego. Medio dormida, vio que él ponía troncos en las llamas para que hubiese calor toda la noche.

Durante la conversación anterior, ella había mantenido los ojos clavados en su rostro o en las llamas. En esos momentos, con la luz del fuego que esculpía sus brazos y hombros, se sació de esa visión.

En su bronceada piel había algo que la impulsaba a tocarla, a extender las manos sobre aquel cálido espacio, a curvarlas alrededor de los duros músculos.

Pero se resistió al deseo con los brazos cruzados y las manos agarrándose los codos, aunque no pudo controlar un estremecimiento.

El se incorporó con un ágil movimiento. Se acercó a la mesa, cogió su suave chaqueta y se la tendió.

—Ten.

Isabella la miró, desafiando el deseo casi insoportable de fijarse en su torso en vez de hacerlo en la prenda. Tragó saliva, negó con la cabeza y luego lo miró directamente a la cara.

—No, no la necesito. Lo que ocurre es que acabo de despertar. No tengo frío. —Esto último era cierto, ya que el fuego calentaba toda la habitación.

El arqueó despacio una ceja y sus ojos verdes no dejaron de mirarla; luego, la otra ceja se unió a la primera. Se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Volvió a ocupar su sitio en la vieja silla tallada y miró alrededor. Sus ojos se demoraron en la figura yacente cubierta con la manta.

Después, recostándose en la silla, la miró y dijo:

—Sugiero que durmamos todo lo que podamos. Por la mañana, la tormenta habrá pasado.

Isabella asintió, aliviada al ver que se ponía la chaqueta sobre aquel inquietante pecho. Diablo apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Sus pestañas formaban crecientes de luna negros sobre sus pómulos prominentes. La luz centelleaba sobre las austeras planicies de su rostro, un rostro duro pero no insensible. El contorno sensual de sus labios contradecía la aspereza de su mandíbula y el arco elegante de sus cejas acentuaba su ancha frente. Unos mechones indómitos de cabello negro azabache enmarcaban el conjunto. Isabella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Ese hombre tenía que haber sido un pirata.

Como el cansancio le empañaba los pensamientos y el cuerpo se había relajado con el calor del fuego, no le resultó difícil regresar a los sueños.

Edward Anthony Cullen, sexto duque de St. Ivés, conocido como «ese diablo de Cullen » por un puñado selecto de servidores, como «Diablo Cullen» por las gentes de buen tono, y simplemente como «Diablo» por sus amigos íntimos, contemplaba a su futura esposa con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué debía de saber su madre, la duquesa madre, de Isabella Prudence Anstruther-Wetherby?

Ese pensamiento casi lo hizo sonreír, pero el manto oscuro que colgaba sobre su mente no permitió que sus labios se curvaran. Para la muerte de Tolly sólo había una respuesta: se haría justicia, pero la venganza movería la espada. Ninguna otra cosa lo aplacaría ni a él ni a los demás hombres de su clan. Pese a su propensión a la imprudencia, los Cullen morían en la cama.

Sin embargo, vengar la muerte de Tolly significaría enterrar el pasado. Ese día había doblado un nuevo recodo en su camino; su compañera para el trecho siguiente se movía, inquieta, en el sillón de orejas que tenía delante.

Diablo vio que se tranquilizaba y se preguntó qué estaría turbando sus sueños. El mismo, seguramente. Ella lo turbaba a él y le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Cuando salió de La Finca esa mañana, no sabía que andaba buscando una esposa. En cambio, el destino sí lo sabía. Había puesto a Isabella Prudence en su camino de tal forma que él no había podido limitarse a adelantarla y dejarla atrás. El desasosiego que lo invadió recientemente parecía de una sola pieza y formaba parte de los planes del destino. Hastiado de las porfías de su última conquista, había regresado a La Finca y mandado un mensaje a Veleta para que lo acompañara a una cacería. Veleta tenía que haberse reunido con él esa tarde. Con todo un día de caza por delante, había ensillado a Suleimán y había salido a sus campos.

Sus extensas propiedades nunca le habían fallado a la hora de proporcionarle sosiego. En ellas podía concentrar la mente en quién era o qué era. Entonces estalló la tormenta y atajó por el bosque en dirección a la entrada trasera de La Finca. Eso lo puso en camino hacia Tolly... y hacia Isabella Prudence. El destino no había hecho otra cosa que tejer una bandera roja. Nadie había sugerido nunca que le costase entender las cosas. Se había hecho famoso por saber aprovechar las oportunidades y ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a Isabella Prudence.

Sería la esposa ideal.

Para empezar, era alta, de figura redondeada, ni esbelta ni gruesa, pero claramente femenina. Su cabello castaño brillaba exquisitamente, con unas finas hebras que se escapaban del moño que llevaba en lo alto de la cabeza. Su rostro, en forma de corazón, era cautivador, clásico y de huesos hermosos, de nariz recta y pequeña, cejas arqueadas y ancha frente. Tenía labios carnosos y rosados. Los ojos, su rasgo más hermoso, eran grandes, con largas pestañas y de color chocolate. Lo que había dicho de su barbilla era cierto: era el único rasgo que le recordaba a su abuelo, no en la forma sino en la determinación que transmitía.

Físicamente, era una proposición muy atractiva ya que había conseguido cautivar su veleidoso interés.

Y lo más importante: era insólitamente juiciosa, no parecía dada a arranques ni a crisis nerviosas. Eso había quedado claro desde el principio, cuando la encontró, alta y erguida, sin encogerse bajo el peso de los epítetos que él tan libremente le lanzó. Luego, ella lo había gratificado con una mirada que su madre no habría podido mejorar y lo había encaminado al problema.

Su valentía lo impresionó. En vez de ponerse histérica, algo que las damas de alta cuna solían hacer al encontrarse a un hombre desangrándose en el camino, Isabella había sido ingeniosa y práctica.

A Diablo no se le escaparon sus esfuerzos por dominar el miedo que le producía la tormenta y él había hecho todo lo posible por distraerla. Las respuestas instantáneas a sus órdenes —casi había visto erizarse el vello de su nuca— habían hecho que distraerla fuese tarea fácil. Haberse quitado la camisa tampoco estuvo mal.

Sus labios se curvaron pero los apretó con firmeza. Eso, por supuesto, era otra buena razón para seguir los consejos del destino. Durante los últimos diecisiete años, pese a todas las distracciones que las damas habían querido proporcionarle, su instinto básico había permanecido sujeto a su voluntad de una manera cabal y absoluta.

Sin embargo, Isabella Prudence parecía haber establecido un vínculo directo con esa parte de su mente que, como ocurría con todos los hombres del clan Cullen, andaba siempre en busca de posibles candidatas. Era el cazador que había en él. Normalmente, esa actividad no lo distraía de cualquier otra cosa que se llevase entre manos. Sólo permitía que su naturaleza cazadora se manifestase cuando realmente podía ocuparse de ella.

Ese día había tropezado más de una vez con sus apetitos lascivos. Su pregunta sobre los calzoncillos era un ejemplo de ello y, si bien había distraído a Isabella quitándose la camisa, ese acto, a su vez, lo había distraído a él. Había notado su mirada, una sensación que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con treinta y dos años, se creía inmune, endurecido, demasiado experimentado para caer víctima de sus propios deseos.

Era de esperar que, cuando hubiese poseído a Isabella unas cuantas veces, varias decenas tal vez, ese desasosiego pasase. El que fuera nieta de Magnus Anstruther-Wetherby, una nieta especialmente rebelde, sería la guinda que coronaría su pastel de bodas. Diablo saboreó aquel pensamiento.

No le había dicho, por supuesto, cómo se llamaba. De haberlo hecho, ella no se habría dormido. Había advertido casi al instante que Isabella no sabía quién era. No había ninguna razón para que debiera reconocerlo. En cambio, sí reconocería su nombre.

Su peculiar profesión le permitía estar al día de los cotillees de las buenas familias, no tenía duda sobre eso, por lo que, si le hubiera dicho su nombre, ella habría establecido el parentesco y reaccionado en consecuencia. Eso hubiese resultado exasperante para ambos.

Convencerla de que no había ninguna razón para preocuparse le habría costado un gran esfuerzo que, en esos momentos, no podía hacer. Todavía tenía que afrontar el asesinato de Tolly, y para ello necesitaba calma y compostura. La actitud directa de Isabella y su sentido práctico, casi digno de una esposa, le había resultado alentador y extrañamente reconfortante.

El fuego brilló iluminando el rostro de la muchacha. Diablo estudió la delicada curva de su mejilla y se fijó en la vulnerable ternura de sus labios. Le revelaría su identidad por la mañana. ¿Qué diría ella? Las posibilidades, pensó, eran muchas. Cuando se dedicaba a sopesar las más probables, Isabella emitió un gemido y se irguió en el sillón.

Diablo abrió los ojos del todo y advirtió que la tormenta había recobrado su ferocidad. Los truenos retumbaban cada vez más cerca. El viento se alzó en un repentino aullido y se produjo un fuerte crujido en las vigas.

Isabella contuvo una exclamación y se puso en pie. Con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, caminó hacia delante. Diablo se levantó y, agarrándola por la cintura, la desvió de la chimenea.

Con un sollozo de dolor, Isabella se volvió y se lanzó a sus brazos, a los que se cogió con fuerza al tiempo que apoyaba la mejilla en su pecho. Instintivamente, Diablo la abrazó y sintió los sollozos que la contraían. Retrocedió un paso, perdió el equilibrio y se sentó en la vieja silla.

Isabella no se soltó y lo siguió en su caída. Recogió las piernas y se acurrucó en su regazo sollozando en silencio.

Diablo inclinó la cabeza y miró su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no con fuerza. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y, sin embargo, estaba dormida.

Isabella tembló, atrapada en su pesadilla. Intentó tragarse un sollozo pero otro se formó en su lugar.

Al observarla. Diablo sintió un profundo dolor removerse en su pecho. Las lágrimas se formaban bajo sus párpados, se acumulaban y luego resbalaban despacio por sus mejillas.

Se le encogió el estómago. Con suavidad, volvió la cabeza de Isabella hacia arriba. La muchacha no se despertó y las lágrimas continuaron brotando.

Diablo no pudo soportarlo. Agachó la cabeza y apoyó los labios sobre los suyos.

Atrapada en un dolor tan negro, tan denso que ni siquiera los relámpagos podían atravesarlo, Isabella sintió la calidez y la firmeza de unos labios. La inesperada sensación la sorprendió y la liberó de su pesadilla. La negrura retrocedió, se apartó y recuperó el aliento. Unos dedos fuertes se curvaban alrededor de su mandíbula. Los labios que la habían sorprendido regresaron y la calidez llenó todo su ser, alejando el frío de la muerte. Aquellos labios seguían pegados a los suyos, tranquilizadoramente vivos, el vínculo entre un sueño y el siguiente. Pasó de la pesadilla a una sensación de paz, de estar a gusto y segura gracias a la fuerza que la rodeaba y a los latidos de un corazón que no era el suyo.

No estaba sola en la desgracia. Allí había alguien que le daba calor y que mantenía los recuerdos a distancia. El hielo de sus venas se derritió, sus labios se suavizaron y, con un titubeo, devolvieron el beso.

Diablo controló sus instintos justo antes de que se disparasen. Ella seguía dormida y lo último que quería era despertarla y que se asustase. La batalla para resistirse a sus demonios, que clamaban que profundizase en la caricia y la convirtiese en algo que distaba mucho de un beso inocente, era furiosa, tan feroz como la tormenta. Venció, pero el esfuerzo lo dejó tembloroso.

Ella se apartó. Diablo alzó la cabeza y la oyó susurrar levemente. Luego, los labios esbozaron una sonrisa inequívocamente femenina, se movió y se acurrucó en su regazo.

Diablo contuvo una exclamación y se mordió el labio. Isabella volvió a apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho y durmió tranquila, sin agitación.

Al menos había conseguido que no llorase más. Con la mandíbula apretada, Diablo se recordó que era eso, y sólo eso, lo que pretendía. Gracias al destino, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para pedir su recompensa por el daño que ella le estaba causando, para pedir un premio a la altura de su extraordinaria rectitud. Por una vez, su halo debía estar reluciente.

Pasó más de media hora pensando en otras cosas hasta que consiguió relajarse. Ella ya estaba profundamente dormida. Se movió con cuidado para acomodarse mejor y entonces advirtió que el fuego se estaba apagando. Cogió su chaqueta y la echó por los hombros de su futura esposa.

Luego, con una sonrisa en los labios, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos.

Diablo despertó con la cabeza sobre los rizos de Isabella. Parpadeó. La luz del sol se colaba entre los postigos. Ella seguía profundamente dormida, acurrucada contra él, con las piernas recogidas sobre sus muslos. Entonces oyó el sonido de cascos que se acercaban. Tenía que ser Veleta, que iba en su búsqueda.

Se incorporó e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus doloridos músculos protestaron. Su futura esposa no se movió. Tomándola en sus brazos, se puso en pie. Isabella murmuró entre dientes y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Él la depositó cuidadosamente en el sillón de orejas, arropándola con la chaqueta. Ante el contacto de latría tela, ella frunció el entrecejo unos instantes pero luego sus facciones se relajaron y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Diablo se desperezó. Después, pasándose los dedos por el pecho, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió bostezando.

—¡Por el infierno y el diablo! —maldijo entre dientes al ver a sus visitantes. Había estado en lo cierto con respecto a Veleta, su primo, que, montado en un caballo negro, se detenía ante la casa. A su lado se detuvo otro caballero. Con el rostro inexpresivo. Diablo saludó con la cabeza a Charles, su único primo mayor que él y hermanastro de Tolly.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Por el otro camino avanzaban cuatro caballos al trote, con lord Claypole, lady Claypole y dos mozos de cuadras.

—¡Alteza! Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí... —Lady Claypole, una mujer de rasgos angulosos y cabello rizado, apenas miró a Veleta y a Charles antes de posar su mirada en Diablo con sus prominentes ojos azules.

—La tormenta me impidió volver a casa —dijo Diablo. Apoyó un brazo en el quicio de la puerta y llenó todo el umbral.

—¿De veras? Ha sido una noche espantosa. —Lord Claypole, un caballero bajo y rechoncho, detuvo su montura—. ¿Puedo preguntarle, alteza, si ha visto a nuestra institutriz? Ayer tomó la calesa para ir a Somersham, pero la calesa regresó a casa sin ella y no hemos vuelto a saber nada.

—La tormenta era muy fuerte —dijo Diablo, inexpresivo.

—Sí, mucho. —Lord Claypole asintió con vehemencia—. Supongo que el caballo se asustó y volvió a casa como una exhalación. Un animal cabezota. Creo que encontraremos sana y salva a la señorita Wetherby en la vicaría. —Su señoría miró a su esposa, aún absorta en la visión de Diablo—. ¿No crees, querida?

—Oh, estoy segura de que está bien. —Lady Claypole se éneo-, gió de hombros—. Qué desconsiderado por su parte habernos hecho pasar este apuro. —Dirigió una lánguida sonrisa a Diablo y luego señaló a los mozos de cuadras—. Pensábamos organizar una búsqueda, pero creo que milord tiene razón. Debe de estar refugiada en la vicaría. La señorita Wetherby —le informó— llega con las más altas recomendaciones.

—¿De veras? —Diablo arqueó las cejas,

—Me las ha dado la señora Acheson-Smythe. Del más alto nivel, muy exclusivas. Como es de suponer, cuando supo de mi Melissa, rechazó todas sus demás ofertas y... —Se interrumpió con sus protuberantes ojos abiertos como platos. Miraba más allá del hombro desnudo del hombre y se había quedado boquiabierta.

Diablo bajó el brazo con un suspiro y se volvió para ver la aparición de Isabella. Se acercó a él, parpadeando de sueño, con una mano a la espalda y la otra apartándose unos rizos errantes de la cara. Sus párpados se veían pesados, llevaba el moño medio suelto y de él se soltaban unas hebras castañas teñidas de dorado que formaban como un aura alrededor de su cabeza. Estaba deliciosamente desaliñada y con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, como si ambos se hubiesen estado divirtiendo como los Claypole imaginaban.

Isabella miró hacia fuera y se quedó inmóvil. Luego se enderezó, con una fresca elegancia y sin señal de consternación en el rostro. Diablo frunció los labios en señal de aprobación y reconocimiento.

—Y bien, señorita...

El tono estridente de lady Claypole rezumaba indignación y rabia. Diablo la fulminó con una mirada tan clara y directa que cualquier persona mínimamente inteligente la habría tomado como una advertencia, pero la dama no era tan aguda.

—Un buen lío, claro que sí. Bien, señorita Wetherby, si es esto a lo que se dedica cuando dice que va a ver al vicario, ¡no vuelva a poner los pies en la mansión Claypole!

—Ejem. —Más atento que su esposa, lord Claypole le tiró de la manga—. Querida...

—¡Cómo pueden haberme aconsejado tan mal! ¡La señora Acheson-Smythe me va a oír!

—¡No! De veras, Margery.—Advirtiendo la cara de Diablo, lord Claypole intentó impedir que su esposa cometiera un suicidio social—. Eso no será necesario.

—¿No? —Lady Claypole lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Se libró de sus manos y, muy erguida, anunció—: Si nos hace llegar su nueva dirección, le mandaremos su equipaje.

—Qué amable... —El murmullo ronroneante de Diablo contenia acero suficiente para conseguir lo que lord Claypole no había logrado—. Mande el equipaje de la señorita Anstruther-Wetherby a La Finca.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—¿Anstruther-Wetherby? —repitió lady Claypole, inclinándose hacia delante.

—¿La Finca? —repitió Charles Cullen. Su caballo se movía y hollaba el suelo.

—¿Es eso cierto, señorita? —lo interrumpió de repente lady Claypole, mirando a Isabella—. ¿O no es más que una mentira que ha conseguido hacer tragar a su alteza?

¿Su alteza? Por un instante, la mente de Isabella se arremolinó. Miró de soslayo al diablo que tenía a su lado y sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con la frescura verde de los suyos. En ese momento lo habría dado todo por quedarse a solas y poder hablarle como se merecía. En cambio, alzó la barbilla y miró a lady Claypole con calma.

—Como su alteza ha creído oportuno comunicarle —dijo, con un leve énfasis en el título—, soy una Anstruther-Wetherby. Para no despertar intereses descorteses o injustificados, he decidido no utilizar ese apellido.

—No sé cómo voy a contárselo a mis hijas. —El comentario del apellido no había conseguido sacarla de sus trece.

—Le sugiero, señora —intervino Diablo mirándola al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Isabella y le apretaba los dedos en señal de aviso antes de llevárselos a los labios—, que les diga a sus hija que han tenido el honor de haber sido instruidas, aunque haya sido por tan poco tiempo, por mi duquesa.

—¡Su duquesa!

La exclamación estalló en tres gargantas. De la nobleza, el único que permaneció en silencio fue Veleta Cullen.

La mente de Isabella se arremolinó otra vez y Diablo le apretó los dedos con más fuerza. Con expresión serena y una leve sonrisa miró el rostro de su supuesto prometido.

—¿En serio, su alteza? Es imposible que haya decidido eso —Lady Claypole había palidecido—. Este asunto no merece ningún sacrificio. Estoy segura de que la señorita Wetherby estará encantada de llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo...

Su voz se interrumpió, silenciada por la expresión de Diablo Durante un largo momento la traspasó con sus ojos verdes y luego miró a lord Claypole con la misma frialdad.

—Esperaba, milord, que usted y su esposa recibieran con aprobación a mi duquesa. —Las graves notas de su voz transmitían amenaza.

—Pues claro que sí—replicó lord Claypole tras tragar saliva—, sin dudarlo, en absoluto. —Agarró las riendas y alargó el brazo hacia su esposa—. Felicidades y todo eso. Ahora creo que deberíamos marcharnos. Si su alteza nos disculpa... Vamos, querida. —Con un tirón de las riendas, volvió su caballo y el de su mujer. El grupo se marchó del claro a toda prisa.

Aliviada, Isabella estudió a los otros jinetes. Le bastó una mirada para identificar al más cercano como familiar del... del duque llamado Diablo. Su mente tropezó con ese pensamiento pero no podía establecer el parentesco. El caballero en cuestión volvió la cabeza. Con las manos perezosamente cruzadas en la perilla de la montura, era increíblemente atractivo. Su tez, cabello y cejas eran menos espectaculares que los de Diablo, pero era de su misma estatura y casi tan corpulento. Compartían un rasgo peculiar: el simple acto de volver la cabeza tenía la misma elegancia que los movimientos de Diablo, una gracia masculina que excitaba los sentidos.

La mirada del jinete se posó en ella, una mirada cabal, y luego, curvando los labios en una sutil sonrisa, miró a Diablo.

—Veo que no necesitas ser rescatado. —El tono de voz y los modales confirmaron el parentesco.

—No, no necesitamos rescate. Ven, pasa. Ha ocurrido un accidente.

La mirada del jinete se aguzó. Isabella habría jurado que entre los dos se había producido una comunicación tácita. Sin decir palabra, el caballero desmontó.

Su compañero seguía en su montura. Se trataba de un viejo con cabello claro y ralo, de complexión fuerte, el rostro redondo y las facciones más carnosas que las aguileñas de los otros dos hombres.

Miró a Diablo a los ojos y finalmente también desmontó.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Isabella en un susurro, mientras el primer hombre se acercaba a la puerta tras haber atado al caballo.

—Otros dos primos míos. El que se acerca es Veleta. Al menos, así le llamamos. El otro es Charles, hermano de Tolly.

—¿Hermano? —Isabella comparó la figura de aquel tipo corpulento con la del joven muerto.

—Hermanastro —corrigió Diablo. La tomó por el codo y la llevó consigo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la obligara físicamente a hacer algo, y desde luego era la primera vez que un hombre se atrevía a ello. La presunción de Diablo la dejó sin palabras. Su don de mando era tan poderoso que resultaba imposible desobedecerlo. El corazón de Isabella, que finalmente se había serenado después del impacto de que él le besara los dedos, se aceleró de nuevo, y a cinco pasos de la puerta, se detuvo, la soltó y la miró.

—Espera aquí; puedes sentarte en ese tronco. Tal vez tardemos un poco.

Por un instante ella estuvo a punto de rebelarse. Pero tras aquellos ojos verdes había algo implacable, algo que daba órdenes con la absoluta certeza de que serían obedecidas. Estuvo tentada de desafiar ese algo y desafiarlo a él, de objetar su perentorio mandato. Sin embargo, sabía lo que había dentro de la cabaña.

—Muy bien —dijo a regañadientes y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se volvió, con las faldas arremolinándose, y Diablo la contempló dirigirse hacia el tronco apoyado en unos maderos. De pronto se detuvo y, sin volver la cabeza, volvió a asentir y añadió:

—Su alteza.

Con la mirada clavada en sus oscilantes caderas. Diablo la vio reanudar el paso y su interés por ella aumentó sensiblemente. Hasta ese día, a ninguna mujer le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera cuestionar sus órdenes. Diablo sabía perfectamente que eran autocríticas. Isabella las había cuestionado e incluso había estado a punto de no cumplirlas. De no haber sido porque Tolly estaba de cuerpo presente en la cabaña, lo habría hecho.

Cuando llegó al tronco. Diablo se volvió satisfecho. Veleta lo esperaba en el umbral.

—¿ Qué ha pasado ?

—Tolly ha muerto. Le han disparado —respondió Diablo con el rostro endurecido.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Veleta.

—Eso todavía no lo sé —repuso Diablo, mirando acercarse a Charles—. Entra.

Se detuvieron en semicírculo a los pies del burdo camastro y contemplaron el cuerpo de Tolly. Veleta había sido lugarteniente de Diablo en Waterloo y Charles su ayudante. Habían presenciado la muerte muchas veces, pero estar familiarizados con ella no suavizaba el golpe. Con una voz vacía de emoción. Diablo relató todo lo que sabía. Repitió las últimas palabras de Tolly. Charles, completamente inexpresivo, se fijó en cada sílaba. Luego se produjo un largo silencio. A la luz que se colaba por la puerta, el cadáver de Tolly se veía más fuera de lugar que la noche anterior.

—¡Dios mío, Tolly! —exclamó Charles con voz entrecortada. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y se hundió en el borde del jergón.

Diablo apretó la mandíbula y los puños. La muerte ya no tenía la capacidad de pasmarlo. El dolor estaba ahí, pero le daría rienda suelta en privado. Era el jefe de su clan y su principal deber era mandar. Era lo que esperaban de él y lo que esperaba de sí mismo. Y además, tenía que proteger a Isabella Prudence.

Ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas y lo ayudó a librarse de la vorágine de congoja que asolaba su mente. Respiró hondo, retrocedió y se retiró hasta el espacio delante de la chimenea.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Veleta se reunió con él y miró hacia la puerta.

—¿Lo encontró la mujer? —preguntó.

—Por suerte —asintió Diablo—, no es de las que se ponen histéricas. ¿Qué está haciendo Charles aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Cuando llegué, me lo encontré en La Finca. Dijo que había seguido a Tolly hasta aquí por una cuestión de negocios. Llamó a los aposentos de Tolly pero el viejo Mick le dijo que Tolly había salido hacia aquí.

—Pues sí, aquí está —replicó Diablo con una mueca.

—¿Dónde está tu camisa? —preguntó Veleta, mirando su torso desnudo.

—Es el vendaje. —Suspiró y se irguió—. Llevaré a la señorita Anstruther-Wetherby a La Finca y mandaré un carro.

—Y yo me quedaré y velaré el cadáver. —Una media sonrisa rozó los labios de Veleta—. Siempre te tocan los mejores papeles.

—Éste me llega con una bola y una cadena —replicó Diablo con otra media sonrisa.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Más que nunca. —Diablo miró el jergón—. Vigila a Charles.

Veleta asintió.

La luz del sol casi lo cegó. Diablo parpadeó y miró hacia el tronco. Estaba vacío. Soltó una maldición y un terrible pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Y si Isabella había intentado montar a Suleimán? El corazón le palpitó repentinamente. Con los músculos tensos, corrió hacia el establo cuando vio algo que se movía.

Isabella no había ido al establo. Con los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz. Diablo la vio caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro del tronco. La falda color pardo se mezclaba con los troncos de los árboles y la había camuflado por un momento. Su temor disminuyó y la miró con detenimiento.

Isabella lo notó. Alzó los ojos y lo vio, desnudo de cintura para arriba, la mismísima imagen de un bucanero que la miraba, inmóvil, con irritación en cada uno de sus rasgos. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y ella apartó la mirada. Con la barbilla alzada, se sentó decorosamente en el tronco.

Diablo esperó sin desviar sus penetrantes ojos verdes y luego, al parecer satisfecho de que ella se quedase donde él había dicho, se encaminó hacia el establo.

Isabella apretó los dientes y se dijo que él no le importaba. Era un experto en manipulación e intimidación, pero a ella eso no le preocupaba. Iría a esa finca suya, esperaría que llegase su equipaje y luego se marcharía. Podría dedicar su tiempo a conocer a la duquesa madre.

Por lo menos había resuelto una parte del misterio que la carcomía: había conocido al escurridizo duque. La imagen que había llevado en la mente durante los tres últimos días, la imagen que lady Claypole había pintado, de un noble retirado, blando y retraído, había vuelto a formarse. Pero esa imagen no encajaba con la realidad.

El duque llamado Diablo no era blando ni retraído. Era un tirano de primera clase. Y en lo que se refería a la afirmación de lady Claypole según la cual él se encontraba atrapado en su círculo de amistades, la dama estaba muy equivocada.

Aun así, había conocido al duque aunque todavía no supiera su nombre. En cambio, le costaba creer que la idea de presentarse a sí mismo no le hubiese pasado por la cabeza en algún momento de las últimas quince horas.

Isabella se revolvió, echando de menos su enagua. El tronco era áspero y rugoso y le aguijoneaba las carnes. Desde donde estaba, veía la entrada del establo y, por las sombras que se movían en él, supuso que Diablo estaba ensillando a su demoníaco caballo. Probablemente iría hasta La Finca y ordenaría transporte para ella y el cuerpo de su primo.

Viendo cerca el final de su inesperada aventura, se permitió unos minutos de reflexión. Para su sorpresa, su mente se llenó de ideas sobre Diablo. Era arrogante, altanero, dominante, y la lista de adjetivos podía continuar, pero también era asombrosamente atractivo, podía ser cautivador si lo deseaba y, sospechó, poseía un diabólico sentido del humor. Había visto al duque lo bastante para que se hubiera ganado su respeto y lo suficiente al hombre para sentir una atracción visceral.

Sin embargo, no deseaba pasar demasiado tiempo en compañía de un tirano llamado Diablo. Los caballeros como él eran muy agradables siempre que mantuviesen una respetuosa distancia y no fueran parientes.

Había llegado a esta firme conclusión cuando él reapareció, llevando a Suleimán. El semental estaba asustadizo y el hombre sombrío. Al verlo acercarse, Isabella se puso en pie.

Se detuvo ante ella, con Suleimán a su lado. Como tenía el tronco detrás, Isabella no pudo retroceder. Antes de que pudiera moverse de lado, Diablo se enrolló las riendas en el puño y alargó el brazo para agarrarla.

Cuando ella advirtió sus intenciones, ya estaba precariamente montada de lado en el lomo de Suleimán. Se sujetó de la perilla y exclamó:

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Te llevo a casa —le dijo él, mirándola con impaciencia y ceño.

—¿Me lleva a su casa, a La Finca? —Isabella parpadeó. En las palabras de Diablo había algo que no le gustó.

—La Finca de Somersham. —Diablo se agarró a la perilla. Como Isabella iba en la parte delantera de la montura, él no tenía intención de utilizar los estribos.

—¡Espere! —dijo Isabella con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —Su manera de mirarla sólo podía proceder de un hombre impaciente.

—Se olvida de la chaqueta. Está en la cabaña. —Isabella intentó contener el pánico que le producía la idea de notar su pecho desnudo presionado contra su espalda, ni siquiera a un palmo de distancia.

—Veleta la traerá.

—¡No! ¿Quién ha visto nunca a un duque cabalgando con el pecho desnudo a campo traviesa? Bueno, quiero decir que podría resfriarse. —Horrorizada, Isabella vio que aquellos ojos verde pálidos veían mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte —le sugirió él sosteniéndole la mirada. Luego, de un salto, montó en la silla detrás de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA, AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, TARDE PERO SEGURO, SI NO TENGO INCOMBENIENTES EL VIERNES VUELVO A SUBIR CAP, SINO SERA RECIEN EL PROX MARTES PORQ ESTOY MUY COMPLICADA CON LA ENTREGA DE PLANOS DE LA CARRERA.**

**ESPERO QUIE LES GUSTE...**

**Capitulo 4**

El único consuelo que Isabella encontraba en su posición a lomos de Suleimán era que su torturador, tras ella, no le veía la cara. Por fortuna, no veía el rubor que le teñía no sólo las mejillas sino también el cuello. Diablo notó su rigidez justo en el instante en que montó en la silla tras ella, la envolvió con un brazo musculoso y la atrajo hacia sí. En el preciso momento en que él la había tocado, Isabella había cerrado los ojos y el pánico le había impedido gritar. Por primera vez en su vida, pensó que iba a desmayarse. La acerada fuerza que la rodeaba era irresistible y, cuando consiguió controlar sus ardientes sensaciones y pudo pensar racionalmente otra vez, ya salían del sendero y tomaban el camino.

Isabella miró alrededor, luego hacia abajo y se agarró al brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura.

«Los Cullen poseen St. Ivés», era el verso de una poesía que su madre le había enseñado, en la que se citaban las más antiguas familias de la nobleza. Y si los Cullen aún poseían St. Ivés, eso quería decir... De repente, se fijó en los rasgos esculpidos del hombre que la abrazaba con tanta facilidad.

—¿Sois Diablo Cullen?

Sus ojos se encontraron. Mientras ella lo miraba atónita, Diablo arqueó arrogantemente una ceja.

—¿ Quieres pruebas de ello ?

¿Pruebas ? ¿ Qué otras pruebas necesitaba? Una mirada a aquellos ojos atempérales que lo sabían todo, en aquel rostro que mostraba una fuerza acerada perfectamente combinada con una sensualidad imperiosa, bastaba para disipar cualquier duda. Isabella miró al frente. Si antes su mente se había quedado aturdida, ahora era un torbellino.

Los Cullen... La nobleza no sería lo mismo sin ellos. Eran una raza aparte: desenfrenada, hedonista, imprevisible. Junto a los mismos antepasados de Isabella, los Cullen habían cruzado el canal con Guillermo el Conquistador, y mientras los de ella habían adquirido poder mediante la política y las finanzas, los de él perseguían lo mismo a través de medios más directos. Eran, y siempre habían sido, los guerreros supremos: fuertes, valientes e inteligentes, hombres nacidos para liderar. A través de los siglos se habían lanzado a cualquier conflicto que tuviesen posibilidad de ganar con una pasión temeraria que hacía que todos sus adversarios sensatos se lo pensaran dos veces. En consecuencia, todos los reyes a partir de Guillermo habían procurado aplacar a los poderosos señores de St. Ivés. Por fortuna y a causa de algún extraño giro de la naturaleza, los Cullen eran tan apasionados en la batalla como con la tierra.

Además, por suerte o por predestinación, a su heroísmo en la guerra se unía una capacidad casi sobrenatural de supervivencia. Tras la batalla de Waterloo, en la que tantas familias nobles perdieron varios miembros, se había popularizado una frase nacida del temor respetuoso y del rencor: los Cullen eran invencibles. Siete de ellos habían estado en el campo de batalla y los siete habían regresado, sanos y salvos, con sólo unos pocos rasguños.

También eran invencibles en su arrogancia, un rasgo acicateado por la conciencia de que tenían tanto talento como creían, y esa situación engendraba en mortales menos favorecidos una especie De respeto renuente. No se trataba de que los Cullen exigiesen respeto, se limitaban a tomarlo como si lo mereciesen. Aunque sólo fuese verdad la mitad de las historias que se contaban, la generación actual era igual de desenfrenada, hedonista e imprevisible que las anteriores. Y el cabeza actual del clan era el más desenfrenado, hedonista e imprevisible de todos. Era el duque de St. Ivés, que la había levantado en volandas para sentarla en el caballo y llevarla a casa. El mismo que le había dicho que se acostumbrara a su torso desnudo, el pirata autócrata que había proclamado sin parpadear que ella sería su duquesa.

De repente, Isabella pensó que tal vez estaba suponiendo demasiado. Las cosas no tenían por qué salir como pensaba. Tampoco le importaba; sabía dónde la llevaba la vida, y la llevaba a África.

—Cuando vea de nuevo a las chicas Claypole —dijo ella tras aclararse la garganta—, tal vez se comporten de una manera descortés. Son hijas de su madre, debo decir.

—Ya te apañarás tú con ellas —replicó Diablo y Isabella sintió que se encogía de hombros.

—Yo no estaré —dijo con firmeza.

—Estaremos aquí muy a menudo. Pasaremos parte del año en Londres y en mis otras propiedades, pero La Finca siempre será nuestra casa. Pero no te preocupes por mí, no soy tan estúpido como para encontrarme con las aspirantes locales decepcionadas sin aprovecharme de tu falda.

—¿Cómo dice? —Isabella se volvió y lo miró.

—Para esconderme detrás —replicó él sosteniéndole la mirada al tiempo que esbozaba una leve sonrisa. La tentación era demasiado grande.

—Creía que los Cullen eran invencibles —dijo Isabella, arqueando una arrogante ceja.

—El truco está en no exponerse caprichosamente al fuego enemigo —replicó con una brillante sonrisa.

Impresionada por la fuerza de esa huidiza sonrisa, Isabella parpadeó y miró al frente. Al fin y el cabo, tampoco había ninguna razón para que lo mirase innecesariamente a la cara.

—Lamento tener que frustrar sus planes, pero dentro de pocos días me marcharé.

—Lamento tener que contradecirte —la voz de Diablo le llegó en forma de ronroneo en la oreja—, pues vamos a casarnos. Por tanto, no te marcharás a ningún sitio.

Isabella apretó los dientes para controlar los estremecedores cosquilleos que le recorrieron la espalda. Volvió la cabeza y miró aquellos ojos que hipnotizaban.

—Sólo lo ha dicho para picar a lady Claypole. —Al ver que no respondía sino que le sostenía la mirada, Isabella volvió la cabeza, encogiendo altivamente los hombros—. Los caballeros no engañan así a las damas.

El silencio que siguió estaba perfectamente medido para hacerla poner nerviosa. Isabella sabía que, cuando hablase, su voz sería profunda, grave y aterciopelada.

—Yo nunca engaño, al menos con las palabras. Y no soy un caballero, soy un noble, una diferencia que, estoy seguro, conoces muy bien.

Isabella supo lo que eso significaba y, aunque sus entrañas le temblaban, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

—No voy a casarme con usted.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, mi querida señorita Anstruther-Wetherby, temo que olvidas unas cuantas cuestiones pertinentes.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como la noche pasada. Estuvimos juntos bajo el mismo techo, en la misma habitación, sin dama de compañía.

—Sí, pero había un hombre muerto, su primo. Todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que usted lo quería. Con su cuerpo en la cama, nadie imaginará que haya podido ocurrir algo vejatorio. —Convencida de que jugaba una carta ganadora, no le extrañó el silencio que siguió a sus palabras

Salieron del bosque a la luz de la mañana de finales de verano.

Era temprano y el frío de la noche todavía tenía que retirarse. El camino seguía una zanja llena de agua. Al frente y a cada lado se alzaban hileras de árboles retorcidos.

—Quiero pedirte que no menciones cómo encontramos a Tolly, salvo ante el magistrado y la familia, claro.

—¿Que quiere decir? —preguntó Isabella con ceño.

—Me gustaría que creyesen que lo hemos encontrado esta mañana, ya muerto.

Isabella apretó los labios y vio que sus defensas caían; no podía negarse a su petición, sobre todo porque era nimia.

—Muy bien, pero ¿por qué?

—Cuando se sepa que lo mató un bandolero ya habrá bastante conmoción. Preferiría ahorraros, a ti y a mi tía, la molestia de los interrogatorios. Si se enteran de que murió después de que lo encontráramos, te preguntarán por el caso cada vez que aparezcas en público.

Ella no podía negarse. Sabía que la nobleza disfrutaba con las especulaciones.

—¿Y por qué no podemos decir que ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontramos ayer? —quiso saber Isabella.

—Porque en ese caso será difícil explicar por qué no te dejé al cuidado del cuerpo y volví a casa para disponer lo necesario.

—Dado que parece impermeable a los elementos, ¿por qué no se marchó cuando murió?

—Era demasiado tarde.

¿Porque su reputación ya estaba mancillada? Isabella se tragó un bufido de impaciencia. Vio un muro de piedra entre los árboles que, al parecer, rodeaba el prado. A lo lejos divisó una casa grande, con el tejado y las ventanas más altas visibles por encima de unos elevados setos.

—De todas formas —prosiguió ella—, lady Claypole estuvo acertada en algo: no hay necesidad de ningún alboroto.

—¿Eh?

—Es muy sencillo. Como lady Claypole no me dará ninguna recomendación, tal vez su madre de usted pueda hacerlo.

—Lo veo difícil.

—¿Por qué? —Isabella se volvió de repente—. Su madre sabe quién soy, del mismo modo que lo sabe usted.

—Precisamente por eso —replicó él, mirándola con sus claros ojos verdes.

Isabella deseó que mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados surtiera en él algún efecto. Sabía que no era así pero lo intentó de todos modos.

—Dadas las circunstancias, pensaba que su madre haría todo lo posible por ayudarme.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará y, precisamente por eso, no moverá un solo dedo para ayudarte a encontrar otro empleo como institutriz.

—¿ Cómo puede ser tan chapada a la antigua?

—No recuerdo que nunca nadie la haya calificado de ese modo.

—Creo que sería inteligente que me dirigiera más al norte, a la región de los Lagos, tal vez.

Diablo suspiró y ella lo notó.

—Mi querida señorita Anstruther-Wetherby, permite que te aclare algunos detalles. Primero, la historia de que hemos pasado la noche juntos en una cabana de leñador se sabrá, nada más seguro que eso. Pese a todas las amonestaciones de su azorado esposo, lady Claypole no podrá resistir la tentación de contar a sus amigos el último escándalo en que se ha visto implicado el duque de St. Ivés. Todo en absoluto secreto, por supuesto, lo cual garantiza que llegue a todos los oídos de toda la nobleza. Después de eso, tu reputación valdrá menos que un comino. Pese a lo que te digan, nadie creerá en tu inocencia. En estos momentos, tus posibilidades de obtener trabajo en una casa de nivel suficiente para tranquilizar a tu hermano son nulas.

—Me permito informarle, su alteza, que no soy una adolescente—hizo una mueca y miró los árboles que se acercaban—, sino una ujer madura con experiencia. No soy una presa fácil.

—Lamentablemente, querida, has confundido causa y efecto. Si hubieses sido una chica recién salida de la escuela, pocos imaginarían que anoche yo hiciera otra cosa que dormir... —Se interrumpió y redujo el paso del caballo al acercarse a los árboles—. De todos es sabido que prefiero desafíos más estimulantes.

—Esto es ridículo —replicó Isabella, enfadada—. Pero si ni siquiera había una cama.

—No hay necesidad de cama, créeme. —El pecho que le rozaba la espalda tembló brevemente.

Isabella apretó los labios y miró los árboles, airada. El camino se dirigía hacia unos muros de piedra de medio metro de grosor y tres metros de alto. Una entrada en forma de arco daba paso a una avenida bordeada de álamos. Entre las hojas que se movían, Isabella divisó la casa. Era enorme. Tenía un bloque central con alas perpendiculares en cada extremo, como una E sin la barra del medio. Aun lado se alzaban unos grandes establos. La proximidad de los establos la impulsó a hablar.

—Sugiero, su alteza, que nos pongamos de acuerdo en disentir acerca de lo ocurrido la pasada noche. Sé que está preocupado pero no veo ninguna razón para atarme a un matrimonio a fin de evitar unas habladurías que sólo durarán unos meses. Dada su reputación, no puede discutírmelo. —Eso, creyó Isabella, era un toque revelador.

—Mi querida señorita Anstruther-Wetherby —el ronroneo suave y letal sonó en su oreja izquierda y notó un intenso cosquilleo en la espalda—, permite que te aclare una cuestión: no tengo ninguna intención de discutir. Tú, una Anstruther-Wetherby, te has visto en una situación comprometida, por inocente que sea, por mí, un Cullen. Por lo tanto, no hay ninguna duda acerca de lo que corresponde hacer ni puede haber discusión al respecto.

Isabella apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mandíbula. El esfuerzo por reprimir el estremecimiento que le producía aquel murmullo ronroneante la aturdió hasta que llegaron al arco del establo. Pasaron bajo él, con los cascos de Suleimán resonando en los guijarros. Dos mozos de cuadras corrieron hacia ellos pero se detuvieron antes de llegar al animal.

—¿Dónde está Melton?

—No ha regresado todavía, su alteza.

Isabella oyó que su salvador—¿o era captor?— maldecía entre dientes. Sin previo aviso, desmontó del caballo tomándola en brazos. Isabella no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar.

Recobró el aliento y advirtió que sus pies aún no tocaban el suelo. Diablo la sostenía contra su cuerpo y Isabella se estremeció de nuevo. Iba a protestar cuando él la dejó en tierra.

Con los labios apretados, se compuso las faldas altivamente. Luego se enderezó y se volvió hacia él, que la tomó de la mano, agarró las riendas y se encaminó hacia el establo, llevándola consigo. Isabella se tragó la protesta. Prefería ir con él que esperar en el patio del establo, donde sería presa de la curiosidad de los mozos de cuadras. La penumbra, cargada con los olores familiares de heno y caballos, la envolvió.

—¿Por qué no lo cepillan tus mozos? —preguntó.

—Le tienen miedo. Sólo puede tocarlo el viejo Melton.

Isabella miró a Suleimán y éste le devolvió la mirada. Su amo se detuvo ante una gran cuadra y entró. Isabella se apoyó contra la puerta de la cuadra. Con los brazos cruzados, sopesó la situación en que se encontraba mientras su captor—estaba cada vez más segura de que ésa era la descripción más exacta de él— frotaba a su temible caballo.

Sus músculos se tensaban y se relajaban. La visión era subyugante. Diablo le había dicho que se acostumbrase a ella. Isabella dudaba de conseguirlo. El se agachó, se incorporó y con un rápido movimiento pasó al otro lado del caballo. Isabella vio su pecho y tuvo que contener una exclamación. Diablo la miró.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente. Isabella desvió la mirada, primero hacia un clavo de la pared, luego hacia las vigas del techo, maldiciéndose por su reacción, al tiempo que deseaba tener un abanico en la mano.

Nunca era aconsejable intimar con autócratas pero, dado que no tenía opción, necesitó recordarse que era terrible reconocer que él tenía poder sobre ella.

Decidida a mantener el suyo, ordenó calma a su mente. Si Diablo creía que el honor exigía que se casara con ella, tendría que cambiar la manera de abordar la cuestión.

—No me parece justo —dijo— que sólo porque la tormenta me impidiese volver a la mansión y porque me refugiara en la misma cabaña que usted, tenga que cambiar el curso de mi vida. No soy una espectadora pasiva que espera que las cosas vayan ocurriendo. ¡Tengo planes!

—¿Como montar en camello a la sombra de la Esfinge? —ironizó Diablo alzando la vista. La imaginaba en el camello, seguida de un grupo de jeques bereberes que se parecían mucho a él y que también pensaban como él.

—Exactamente. Y explorar Costa de Marfil, otro lugar lleno de aventuras, según me han contado.

Piratas y comerciantes de esclavos. Diablo dejó el cepillo y se secó las manos en los pantalones.

—Pues tendrás que conformarte con convertirte en una Cullen. Nadie ha sugerido nunca que no sea una existencia excitante.

—No voy a casarme con usted.

El destello de sus ojos y la posición de su barbilla indicaban que su mente Anstruther-Wetherby había tomado una decisión. Diablo supo que iba a disfrutar cada minuto que tardara en hacérsela cambiar y se acercó a ella.

Como era de esperar, Isabella no retrocedió ni un paso, aunque él vio que se esforzaba contra el impulso de hacerlo. Sin detenerse, pasó las manos por su cintura y la levantó en volandas para depositarla de nuevo en el suelo, contra la pared junto a la puerta de la cuadra. Con un control encomiable, retiró las manos, sosteniendo la puerta medio abierta con una de ellas y poniendo la otra en la pared, junto al hombro de Isabella.

Sintiéndose enjaulada, ella lo miró con ferocidad. Él intentó no fijarse en el movimiento de sus pechos mientras respiraba hondo.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de esta proposición? —preguntó antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de hablar.

Isabella no apartó sus ojos de los de él ya que todo su campo de visión se había llenado con su masculina desnudez. Cuando el corazón dejó de palpitarle, arqueó las cejas, altiva.

—No tengo ningún deseo de casarme por culpa de unas anticuadas normas sociales.

—¿Esa es la suma de tus objeciones?

—Bueno, también está África, por supuesto.

—Olvídate de África. ¿Hay alguna otra razón que, en tu opinión, suponga un impedimento a nuestro matrimonio?

Su arrogancia, su autoridad despótica, su pecho desnudo. Isabella estuvo tentada de recitarle toda la lista pero ninguna de sus objeciones constituía un impedimento al matrimonio. Estudió sus ojos en busca de alguna pista que le sirviera de respuesta pero quedó de nuevo fascinada por su extraordinaria palidez. Eran transparentes como estanques de agua verde y clara, con las emociones y los pensamientos destellando como un pez de azogue en sus profundidades.

—No.

—Bien.

Isabella vislumbró en sus ojos algún sentimiento, alivio tal vez, antes de que sus gruesos párpados los ocultaran. Diablo se irguió, la tomó de la mano y anduvo hacia la puerta del establo. Isabella contuvo una maldición, se recogió la falda y lo siguió. Se dirigieron hacia el arco principal. Detrás se alzaba la casa, tranquila bajo el sol matinal.

—Será mejor que des un descanso a tu mente, señorita Anstruther-Wetherby. —La miró, con su rostro duro como el granito—. No voy a casarme contigo por ninguna norma social. Si lo piensas, verás que eso es absurdo. A los Cullen, como bien sabes, las normas sociales nos importan un pimiento. Para nosotros, la sociedad puede pensar lo que quiera pero no puede darnos órdenes.

—Pero... si ése es el caso y, dada su reputación, creo que lo es, ¿por qué insiste en casarse conmigo?

—Porque lo deseo.

Esas palabras constituían una respuesta tan obvia como la sencilla pregunta que se derivaba de ella.

—¿Sólo porque lo desea?

Él asintió.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Para un Cullen —la mirada que le lanzó estaba destinada a someterla—, ésa es razón suficiente. De hecho, no hay razón mejor que ésa. —Miró de nuevo al frente.

Isabella le preguntó:

—¿Quiere casarse conmigo habiéndome visto ayer por primera vez?

El asintió de nuevo.

—¿Porqué?

—Necesito una esposa y tú eres la candidata perfecta. —Le lanzó una mirada tan breve que ella no pudo descifrarla. Dicho esto, cambió de dirección y apretó el paso aún más.

—No soy un caballo de competición.

Sus labios se curvaron levemente pero redujo el paso para que ella no tuviera que correr. Habían llegado al sendero de gravilla que bordeaba la casa. Isabella tardó un instante en repetirse la respuesta de Diablo y otro en captar su debilidad.

—Sigue pareciéndome ridículo. Seguro que la mitad de la población femenina de la nobleza espera coger su pañuelo cada vez que usted se suena.

—La mitad como mínimo.

—Entonces ¿por qué yo ?

Diablo estuvo tentado de contárselo con todos los detalles. En cambio, apretó los dientes y murmuró:

—Porque eres única.

¿Única?

Era única porque se atrevía a discutirle las decisiones. Diablo se detuvo, alzó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo fuerzas para tratar con una Anstruther-Wetherby y luego la miró.

—Déjame que lo diga de otro modo: eres una atractiva Anstruther-Wetherby con la que he pasado una noche a solas y con la que aún no me he acostado. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Supongo que prefieres que nos casemos antes de que lo haga, ¿verdad?

La expresión de aturdimiento de Isabella fue como un bálsamo para el alma de Diablo. Sus ojos grises clavados en los de él se ensancharon más y más. Supo lo que veía: la lascivia que ardía en su interior tenía que reflejarse en sus verdes ojos.

Esperaba que ella se disolviera en parloteos incoherentes. En cambio, Isabella se libró enseguida de su mirada, parpadeó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me casaré para poder acostarme con usted... Quiero decir que... —Se interrumpió y corrigió—: Para que usted pueda acostarse conmigo.

—Bien —dijo Diablo al ver el rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Le apretó la mano con más fuerza, se volvió y siguió caminando.

Durante el camino de vuelta de la cabaña, Isabella se había movido y retorcido contra su cuerpo y, cuando llegaron al establo. Diablo estaba terriblemente excitado. No sabía cómo había conseguido no tumbarla en el heno para desfogarse, pero ahora tenía una dolorosa jaqueca y, si no seguía caminando, si no seguía haciéndola caminar, la tentación lo asaltaría de nuevo. Cuando doblaban por la esquina de la casa, dijo:

—Tú puedes casarte conmigo por un puñado de razones sensatas y socialmente aceptables. Yo me casaré contigo para tenerte en mi cama.

—Pues eso es... ¡Dios mío!

Isabella se detuvo y miró alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos. La Finca de Somersham se extendía ante ella, deleitándose en el sol de la mañana. Era una casa enorme, construida un siglo antes con piedra color miel de una elegancia exquisita. Se trataba de una residencia confortable que dominaba un gran jardín. Apenas vislumbró el lago que se extendía al otro extremo del jardín, los robles que bordeaban la curvada calzada de acceso y la pared de piedra sobre la cual colgaban rosas blancas con el rocío brillando en las corlas perfumadas.

En el otro lado del lago se oían parloteos de patos; el aire era fresco y olía a hierba recién cortada, pero lo que más la había impresionado era la casa. Se veía robusta, seductora, con grandeza en cada una de sus líneas aunque los salientes se habían suavizado con el paso de los años. El sol se reflejaba en hileras y más hileras de ventanas con vidrieras emplomadas. Las altas puertas de roble de doble hoja estaban enmarcadas en un pórtico de estilo clásico. Como una encantadora dama ablandada por la experiencia, la casa de Diablo tentaba y cautivaba.

Él le había propuesto hacerla señora de todo aquello.

Ese pensamiento cruzó su mente y aunque sabía que él la estaba mirando, por un momento se permitió imaginar cómo sería. Había nacido, sido criada y preparada para aquello. Ante ella se extendía lo que tendría que haber sido su destino. No obstante, convertirse en su duquesa significaba arriesgar...

«No —se prometió Isabella para sus adentros—. Nunca más.»

Tras cerrar los ojos de la tentación a la casa, respiró hondo y vio la cima blasonada en piedra de la fachada del pórtico, un escudo en el que se veía un ciervo rampante en un campo de flor de lis. Bajo el escudo había un amplio lazo esculpido en piedra con una inscripción.

Las palabras estaban en latín y tardó unos instantes en traducirlas.

—¿Tener... y retener?

—Es el lema de la familia Cullen. —Unos dedos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de los suyos.

— ¿Adonde me lleva? —Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. Una fuerza irresistible la llevaba hacia las escaleras. En su mente destelló una visión de cortinas de gasa y cojines de seda: la guarida privada del pirata.

—A que conozcas a mi madre. Por cierto, prefiere que la llamen duquesa madre.

—Pero usted no está casado —comentó Isabella frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Todavía. Es su sutil manera de recordarme mi deber.

Sutil. Isabella se preguntó qué haría la dama si quisiera hacer valer sus razones de una manera enérgica. Fuera como fuese, había llegado el momento de dejar en claro sus intenciones. Sería un error cruzar el umbral de aquella puerta, tras el cual, no había duda. Diablo gobernaba como un rey, sin llegar antes a algún acuerdo sobre su futura relación o la ausencia de ella. Llegaron al porche. Él se detuvo y la soltó. Mirándolo, Isabella se irguió.

—Su alteza, deberíamos...

Las puertas se abrieron y un mayordomo las sostuvo majestuosamente. Como se le había escapado la oportunidad de hablar con Diablo, Isabella intentó no enfurecerse.

El mayordomo miraba a su señor con una sonrisa de genuino afecto.

—Buenos días, su alteza.

—Buenos días, Webster —respondió Diablo.

Isabella no se movió. No iba a cruzar ese umbral hasta que él reconociera el derecho que tenía ella de hacer caso omiso de las normas sociales, igual que hacía él cuando le apetecía.

Con un gesto, él le indicó que entrara y en el mismo instante Isabella notó su mano en la parte trasera de la cintura. Sin las enaguas, sólo una fina capa de tejido separaba la piel de su firme mano.

Él no ejerció presión sino que, en una hechizadora búsqueda, recorrió despacio su espalda hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a la curva de sus nalgas, Isabella contuvo una exclamación y se apresuró a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Él la siguió.

—Ésta es la señorita Anstruther-Wetherby, Webster. —Miró hacia ella y Isabella captó victoria en sus ojos—. Se va a quedar. Su equipaje llegará esta mañana.

—Haré que lleven sus pertenencias a la habitación de huéspedes, señorita —dijo el mayordomo con una marcada reverencia.

Rígida, Isabella asintió con la cabeza. El corazón seguía aleteando en su garganta y sentía calor y frío en los lugares más extraños de su piel. No le pasaba por alto la actitud del mayordomo, que no parecía sorprendido de que su amo fuera sin camisa. ¿Era ella la única que encontraba extraordinario su pecho desnudo? Contuvo su incredulidad, arrugó un poco más la nariz y miró alrededor.

La impresión que causaba la casa desde fuera se mantenía en el interior. El elegante vestíbulo de techos altos estaba iluminado por las claraboyas y ventanas que flanqueaban la puerta principal. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con motivos de flor de lis azul sobre un fondo marfil. Los paneles de madera, todos de roble claro, brillaban suavemente y las baldosas del suelo, azules y blancas, creaban en la estancia un ambiente despejado y ligero. De allí partían unas escaleras de roble barnizado, con el balaustre exquisitamente tallado, que subían en un largo y empinado trecho para después dividirse en dos brazos que llevaban a la galería superior.

Webster informó a su señor de la presencia de sus primos. Diablo asintió lacónicamente y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está la duquesa madre?

—En la sala matinal, su alteza.

—Voy a llevar a la señorita Anstruther-Wetherby con ella. Espérame aquí.

El mayordomo le hizo una reverencia.

Diablo la miró. Con una lánguida elegancia que le puso los nervíos de punta, le indicó con un gesto que lo acompañara. En su interior, Isabella seguía temblando y se decía que era de indignación. Cruzó el vestíbulo con la cara en alto.

Las instrucciones dadas al mayordomo le recordaron lo que el enfrentamiento con Diablo había alejado de su mente. A medida que se acercaban a la sala matinal, Isabella pensó que tal vez había estado discutiendo sin que hubiese motivo. Diablo alcanzó el tirador de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla le tomó los dedos y se los apretó. Ella se libró de su mano con un tirón y él la miró con incipiente impaciencia.

—Lo siento —sonrió ella, comprensiva—, lo había olvidado. Debe de estar muy aturdido por la muerte de su primo. —Hablaba en voz muy baja, con tono tranquilizador—. Podemos hablar de todo esto más tarde, pero en realidad, no hay razón para que nos casemos. Me atrevería a decir que, cuando haya superado la conmoción, verá las cosas como yo.

El le sostuvo la mirada, inexpresivo. Entonces sus rasgos se endurecieron y dijo:

—No cuentes con ello. —Acto seguido, abrió la puerta de par en par y la hizo pasar. La siguió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una mujer pequeña y bien proporcionada, con el cabello negro surcado de gris, estaba sentada ante el hogar, con un aro de bordar en el regazo. Alzó la vista y, al tiempo que tendía la mano, esbozó la sonrisa más espléndida y acogedora que Isabella hubiese visto nunca.

—Has llegado por fin, Edward. Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido. ¿Y ella quién es?

Los antecedentes franceses de su madre se dejaban sentir en su acento y también en su tez, en el cabello antaño negro como el de su hijo combinado con una piel de alabastro, en los movimientos rápidos y elegantes de las manos, en los rasgos alegres y en la mirada franca y aprobatoria que dedicó a Isabella.

Isabella maldijo para sus adentros las arrugas de su falda y cruzó la sala con la cabeza erguida. La duquesa madre no parecía sorprendida de que su hijo fuera desnudo de cintura para arriba.

—Maman. —Para sorpresa de Isabella, su demoníaco captor se inclinó y besó a su madre en la mejilla. Ella aceptó el tributo como si fuese un derecho adquirido. Cuando Diablo se incorporó, lo miró inquisitivamente, de una manera tan imperiosa como la de él arrogante—. Me dijiste que te trajera a tu sucesora cuando la encontrase. Permite que te presente a la señorita Isabella Prudence Anstruther-Wetherby. —Dedicó una breve mirada a Isabella—. La duquesa madre de St. Ivés. —Volviéndose hacia su madre, añadió—: La señorita Anstruther-Wetherby residía con los Claypole, su equipaje llegará hoy mismo. Os dejaré a solas para que os conozcáis. Y con una breve reverencia se marchó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Pasmada, Isabella miró a la duquesa y se sintió aliviada al ver que no era la única que se había quedado pasmada. Entonces, la duquesa madre alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa tan cariñosa y acogedora como la que había esbozado al recibir a su hijo. Isabella sintió que la calidez invadía su corazón. La expresión de la duquesa era comprensiva, alentadora.

—Ven, querida mía, siéntate. —Con un gesto, indicó la chaise que estaba junto a su silla—. Si has tenido que vértelas con Edward, necesitas descansar. A veces es muy irritante.

Isabella contuvo el impulso de expresar su acuerdo con ella y se sentó.

—Tienes que disculpar a mi hijo. Es un tanto... —Hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada. Esbozó una mueca y dijo—: Detressé.

—Creo que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. —¿En la cabeza? —La duquesa arqueó sus finas cejas. Luego sonrió, con los ojos centelleantes fijados nuevamente en Isabella—. Pero ahora, querida, como mi hijo tan detressé ha ordenado, tenemos que conocernos. Y como vas a ser mi nuera, te llamaré simplemente Isabella. ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó, arqueando de nuevo las cejas.

—Si así lo desea, señora —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa y dejando de lado la cuestión principal.

—Lo deseo de todo corazón, querida —dijo la duquesa madre con una sonrisa, radiante.


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUI ESTA EL CAP COMO PROMETI**

**PARA LA PROXIMA PROMETO SUBIRLES CON EL CAP UN ESQUEMA DE COMO ESTA FORMADA LA FAMILIA CULLEN CON SUS SEUDONIMOS YA QUE CASI TODOS LOS USAN. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP**

Capitulo 5

Tras una hora de sutil interrogatorio, Isabella pudo escapar de la duquesa madre, contenta de que, si bien le había contado la historia de su vida, había conseguido evitar cualquier alusión a la muerte deTolly.

Fue conducida a una elegante habitación donde se lavó y se cambió de ropa. Con renovada confianza en sí misma, se dirigió a lo que tal vez sería su encuentro con la justicia.

El magistrado ya había llegado y, mientras Diablo hablaba con él, Veleta había comunicado la triste noticia a la duquesa madre. Cuando Isabella entró en el vestíbulo, vio que la duquesa era presa de un ataque histriónico. Si bien era cierto que estaba apenada, el sentimiento principal era de furia e indignación.

—No tienes que disculparte por no habérmelo contado antes —le dijo a Isabella—. Sé lo que ha ocurrido. Como buen Cullen, ese hijo mío tan caballeroso ha querido mantenerme apartada del asunto. Ahora quiero que tú me cuentes los detalles. —Le indicó con un gesto que se sentara. Isabella lo hizo y, apenas había terminado su relato, un sonido de ruedas en la gravilla indicó que el magistrado se marchaba.

Cuando Diablo regresó. Veleta se dirigió a él:

—¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—Muerte por disparo realizado por una persona desconocida —respondió Diablo mirándolo a los ojos—. Un salteador de caminos, probablemente.

—¿Un salteador de caminos? —repitió Isabella, mirándolo.

—O eso o un cazador furtivo —respondió Diablo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió hacia su madre y añadió—: He mandado llamar a Arthur y Louise.

Lord Arthur Cullen y su esposa Louise eran los padres de Tolly.

A continuación, se produjo una detallada discusión acerca de quién tenía que ser avisado de la muerte del muchacho, las ceremonias a preparar y cómo acomodar a las personas que asistirían, casi todas de la nobleza.

Diablo se encargaría de las dos primeras cuestiones y la duquesa organizaría las habitaciones y las comidas. Pese a su firme intención de mantenerse al margen de la familia de Diablo, Isabella no pudo permitir que ese peso recayese en los frágiles hombros de la duquesa madre, sobre todo porque su especial preparación le permitiría aligerarle estupendamente bien la carga.

Debido a que era una Anstruther-Wetherby que había presenciado la muerte de Tolly, sería invitada al funeral y tendría que asistir a él por poco que le apeteciese, por lo cual no podría marcharse de La Finca hasta que éste se hubiera celebrado. Así las cosas, no había ninguna razón para no ofrecer su ayuda. Además, permanecer sentada en su habitación mientras todos en la casa trajinaban de un lado a otro no era propio de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba inmersa entre las listas: listas principales, listas derivadas y al final listas de comprobación. El mediodía y la tarde transcurrieron con una intensa actividad.

Webster y el ama de llaves, una mujer de aspecto venerable llamada señora Hull, coordinaron la ejecución de las órdenes de la duquesa.

Una legión de sirvientas y criados abrió y limpió habitaciones largo tiempo no utilizadas y en las granjas cercanas fueron contra tados ayudantes para que trabajaran en las cocinas y los establos.

No obstante, todo aquel frenesí era callado y sombrío. No se oyó una sola risa ni se vio ninguna sonrisa. La noche cayó inquieta y agitada.

Al día siguiente, Isabella despertó a un día gris. Sobre La Finca había caído un manto fúnebre que se hizo más denso con la llegada del primer carruaje.

La duquesa salió a recibirlo y llevó a su acongojada hermana política a sus aposentos.

Isabella se escabulló, con la intención de refugiarse en la glorieta que había junto al jardín delantero. Al llegar a la mitad de él, vio a Diablo caminando entre los árboles. Estaba con el capellán Merryweather y un grupo de hombres intentando elegir la ubicación de la tumba. Diablo la vio y ella se detuvo.

Salió de entre los árboles con grandes zancadas; llevaba pantalones de ante y brillantes botas altas, una fina camisa blanca de mangas ondulantes abierta en el cuello y un chaleco de cuero. Pese a una vestimenta que distaba mucho de ser convencional, con sus vistosos colores, se le veía impresionante. Parecía un pirata.

Sus ojos la recorrieron despacio, deteniéndose en la falda gris lavanda, un color muy apropiado para el medio luto. Su expresión era dura e impasible y, sin embargo, Isabella notó que aprobaba el vestido.

—Han llegado sus tíos —le dijo ella.

Diablo no se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.

—Buenos días, Isabella Prudence. —Le tomó la mano, la puso en su brazo y, diestramente, la volvió en dirección a la casa—. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

—Perfectamente, gracias. —Como no tenía opción, Isabella caminó con paso rápido a su lado. Contuvo el impulso de rebelarse.

—Supongo que mamá se ha hecho cargo de mi tía. Isabella asintió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—En ese caso —añadió él mirando al frente—, necesitaré tu ayuda. —Otro carruaje con crespones negros se dirigía hacia la entrada—. Ésos deben de ser los hermanos pequeños de Tolly.

Miró a Isabella, que respiró hondo e inclinó la cabeza. Con paso cada vez más apresurado, llegaron a la calzada en el instante en que el carruaje se detenía.

Se apeó un muchacho. Con ojos como platos, miró aturdidamente hacia la casa. Entonces oyó los pasos y se volvió. Delgado, esbelto y temblando de emoción, miró a Diablo con un rostro carente de color y los labios apretados. Sus desconsolados ojos brillaron un instante y estuvo tentado de lanzarse a sus brazos. Isabella lo vio reprimir el impulso y recuperar la compostura tragando saliva.

Diablo se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro, apretándoselo para darle consuelo. Luego miró al interior del carruaje y llamó al resto de ocupantes.

—Venid—dijo.

Primero ayudó a bajar a una muchacha que sollozaba en silencio y luego a la otra. Ambas tenían abundantes rizos castaños y tez delicada. Cuatro enormes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y sus esbeltas figuras temblaron con los sollozos. Tendrían unos dieciséis años, calculó Isabella, y eran gemelas. Sin el menor asomo de timidez o miedo, se agarraron a Diablo, pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

Diablo les rodeó los hombros y se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Ésta es Isabella Prudence, para vosotras la señorita Anstmther-Wetherby. Ella cuidará de ambas. Sabe muy bien lo que se siente cuando se pierde a un ser querido.

Las dos muchachas estaban demasiado compungidas para saludar como era debido. Isabella lo comprendió y, cuando Diablo se apartó de las chicas, ella ocupó su lugar. Les rodeó los hombros y las llevó hacia la casa.

—Vamos —les dijo—. Os enseñaré vuestra habitación. Vuestros padres ya están dentro.

Permitieron que las acompañara escalinata arriba y Isabella advirtió que la miraban con curiosidad.

En el porche, ambas hicieron una pausa y se secaron las lágrimas. Isabella lanzó una rápida mirada a sus espaldas y vio que Diablo, vuelto hacia el jardín, con un brazo en los esbeltos hombros del joven, hablaba con él. Se acercó a las chicas, que estaban temblando y las instó a seguir. Ambas se resistieron.

—¿Tendremos que...? Quiero decir... —Una de ellas la miró.

—¿Tendremos que verlo? —dijo la otra—. ¿Tiene la cara muy desfigurada?

A Isabella se le encogió el corazón y sintió compasión por ellas, una empatia largo tiempo enterrada en su interior.

—Si no queréis, no será necesario —dijo en voz baja y tono tranquilizador—. Pero su aspecto es muy calmado, como fue siempre, supongo. Guapo, relajado y sereno.

Las dos muchachas la miraron con esperanza.

—Yo estaba con él cuando murió —se sintió obligada a añadir Isabella.

—¿Sí? —En el tono de las muchachas había cierto escepticismo juvenil.

—Vuestro primo también estaba.

—Oh. —Ambas volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Diablo y luego asintieron.

—Y ahora, será mejor que os instaléis. —Isabella miró hacia el carruaje y vio que unas doncellas se habían acercado a él y unos mozos desataban el equipaje del techo—. Seguro que os apetece lavaros la cara y cambiaros de ropa antes de que llegue el resto de la familia. Con sonrisas desvaídas dedicadas a Webster, al que encontraron en el vestíbulo, subieron al piso de arriba.

La estancia asignada a las muchachas estaba al final de un ala. Isabella prometió que pasaría a recogerlas al cabo de un rato, las dejó al cuidado de una doncella y volvió a la planta baja, justo a tiempo de recibir a otros recién llegados.

El resto del día transcurrió volando. Los carruajes llegaron uno tras otro, con damas, caballeros de rígido cuello y numerosos caballeretes sin rango.

Diablo y Veleta estaban en todas partes a la vez. Recibían a los invitados y respondían a sus preguntas. Charles también estaba presente, con rostro inexpresivo y actitud formal.

Isabella se situó junto a la escalinata y ayudó a la duquesa madre a recibir a los familiares y amigos íntimos que iban a alojarse en la gran mansión. Sin moverse del lado de su anfitriona, comprobó ésta, la presentaba de un modo ligeramente vago.

—Y ésta es la señorita Anstruther-Wetherby, que me hace compañía.

La prima Cullen a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras intercambió saludos con Isabella, intrigada. La especulación brilló en sus ojos.

—¿De veras? —Sonrió con gazmoñería y elegancia—. Es un placer conocerla, querida.

Isabella respondió con un murmullo cortés y evasivo. Cuando había ofrecido su ayuda a la duquesa, no había previsto la situación en que eso la pondría, pero ahora no podía volverse atrás. Con una sonrisa en los labios, decidió hacer caso omiso de los tejemanejes de su anfitriona, no sin advertir que era todavía más obstinada que su hijo.

La familia rindió honores al muerto por la tarde. Isabella fue a buscar a las hermanas de Tolly a la habitación distante que les habían asignado.

Estaban esperando, pálidas pero sosegadas, juvenilmente vulnerables en sus trajes de muselina negra. Isabella las estudió con ojos expertos y luego asintió.

—No estáis mal —dijo. Las chicas se acercaron a ella, vacilantes. Era obvio que temían lo que estaba por llegar. Isabella sonrió para darles ánimos—. Vuestro primo no me ha dicho vuestros nombres.

—Yo soy Amelia, señorita Anstruther-Wetherby —dijo la más cercana a ella, haciéndole una reverencia.

—Y yo Amanda —añadió la otra, igualmente elegante, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

—Supongo que si os llamo «Amy», responderéis las dos. —Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—Pues sí—reconoció Amelia.

Aquella simple ocurrencia las hizo sonreír.

—¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Diablo? —preguntó Amanda, poniéndose seria de nuevo—. ¿Sabe lo que es perder a un ser querido?

—Sí—respondió Isabella, mirando sus ojos ingenuos—. Perdí a mis padres. Sufrieron un accidente de carruaje cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

—¿Murieron los dos? —Amelia parecía pasmada—. Debió de ser terrible, peor que perder un hermano.

Con una cierta rigidez, Isabella inclinó la cabeza.

—Perder a cualquier miembro de la familia siempre es duro, pero cuando nos dejan, tenemos que seguir adelante. Es una deuda que tenemos con ellos, con su recuerdo, y con nosotros mismos.

Aquel comentario profundo dejó sorprendidas a las dos chicas, y Isabella las condujo hacia las escaleras camino de la capilla privada situada junto a la galería.

Las gemelas hicieron un alto en la puerta y observaron los negros atavíos de sus tíos y tías y de sus primos más mayores, todos callados y cabizbajos.

Las dos reaccionaron como Isabella esperaba: sus espaldas se pusieron tensas, respiraron hondo, irguieron los hombros y entraron despacio en la silenciosa sala. Tomadas de la mano, se acercaron al ataúd, colocado sobre unos caballetes ante el altar.

Amparada por las sombras de la puerta, Isabella contempló lo que, en esencia, era una escena de su pasado. La sombría paz de la capilla la atrajo e iba a sentarse en el último banco cuando Diablo la vio. Vestido con chaqueta y pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra, parecía exactamente lo que era: un hombre diabólico y muy guapo y el jefe de su clan. Situado junto al ataúd, arqueó una ceja con una expresión mezcla sutil de invitación y desafío.

Tolly no estaba emparentado con Isabella, pero ella había presenciado su muerte. Dudó un instante y luego siguió a las hermanas de Tolly por el pasillo.

Las gemelas avanzaron, la una pegada a la otra, y se sentaron en el banco contiguo al de su llorosa madre. Isabella se detuvo y miró la inocencia que ni siquiera la muerte podía borrar. Como había dicho a las chicas, el rostro de Tolly estaba relajado y sereno, sin señales de la herida que tenía en el pecho. Sólo la terrible palidez de su piel atestiguaba que no volvería a despertar.

Isabella había visto la muerte otras veces pero nunca como entonces. A los muertos anteriores se los había llevado Dios y, aparte de dolerse por ellos, no había nada que hacer. A Tolly se lo había llevado un hombre y las consecuencias serían por completo diferentes.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La voz de Diablo sonó a sus espaldas, grave.

Isabella se volvió y, con ceño, buscó sus ojos. Diablo lo sabía, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo. ¿Por qué, pues...? Un escalofrío recorrió su alma. Tembló y desvió la mirada.

—Ven. —Diablo la tomó por el brazo. Isabella permitió que la llevara hasta un banco. Él se sentó a su lado y ella notó que la miraba pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

Entonces la madre de Tolly se puso en pie y, apoyándose en su marido, se acercó al ataúd y depositó una rosa blanca sobre él. La ceremonia había terminado. Mientras salían detrás de la duquesa madre y de los padres de Tolly hacia el salón, nadie dijo nada.

En el vestíbulo principal. Diablo hizo un aparte con Isabella a la sombra de las escaleras. Cuando hubieron pasado los últimos rezagados, dijo en voz baja:

—Lo siento, no tendría que haber insistido. No me di cuenta de que te recordaría a tus padres.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos. No eran buenos para ocultar emociones ya que sus claras profundidades eran demasiado transparentes. En esos momentos, se veían contritos.

—No ha sido eso. Lo que realmente me impresionó... — Isabella hizo otra pausa, buscando sus ojos— fue lo injusto de su muerte. ¿Estás de acuerdo con el veredicto del magistrado? —preguntó, tuteándolo impulsivamente.

—Por completo. —Su rostro se había endurecido y parecía la máscara de un guerrero. Entrecerró los párpados, ocultando aquellos ojos que todo lo sabían con unas pestañas que eran un aturdidor velo. Con un gesto lánguido, señaló hacia el salón—. Sugiero que nos reunamos con los demás.

Aquella repentina indicación final hizo titubear a Isabella. Con su aplomo habitual, dejó que fuese él quien abriera el camino y luego, cuando vio que tantas miradas se volvían hacia ellos, soltó una maldición para sus adentros.

El que hubiesen entrado juntos, después de los otros invitados, apoyaba la imagen que Diablo y la duquesa madre querían proyectar de ella como prometida del duque. Aquellos matices sutiles eran el pan de cada día entre los nobles. Isabella lo sabía y estaba acostumbrada a utilizar ese tipo de señales para beneficio propio. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, se encontró enfrentándose a un maestro o, mejor dicho, a dos maestros a la vez. La duquesa no era ninguna principiante en ese juego.

El salón estaba lleno a rebosar de familiares próximos, parientes lejanos y amigos íntimos. Pese a las voces amortiguadas, el rumor era considerable. La duquesa madre estaba sentada en la chaise junto a la madre de Tolly. Diablo llevó a Isabella con Amelia y Amanda, que conversaban, nerviosas, con una dama muy anciana.

—Si necesitas ayuda con los nombres o parentescos, pregunta a las gemelas. Eso las hará sentir útiles.

—Por más que quiera distraerlas —replicó Isabella inclinando la cabeza con frialdad—, eso no será necesario. A fin de cuentas, es muy improbable que vuelva a coincidir otra vez con algún miembro de tu familia. —Majestuosa y distante, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada tenebrosa y ceñuda que Diablo le dedicó con una calma inexorable.

Amanda y Amelia se volvieron hacia ellos con idéntica mirada suplicante en los ojos.

—Oh, Edward —la anciana extendió una arrugada mano y agarró a Diablo por la manga—, qué pena que nos veamos de nuev, en una ocasión tan triste...

—Sí, prima Clara. —Con elegancia. Diablo introdujo a Isabella en el círculo—. Creo —dijo— que ya os habéis conocido. —Un brillo indigno de confianza iluminó sus ojos. Isabella contuvo el aliento estupefacta y vio que él sonreía maliciosamente a su prima Clara—. Es la señorita Anstruther-Wetherby —añadió. Isabella suspiró aliviada y dedicó una serena aunque un tanto tensa sonrisa a la anciana Clara.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. —El rostro de la dama se iluminó—. ¡Es un placer conocerte, querida! Esperaba con ansia... —Clara miró con picardía a Diablo y luego dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Isabella—. Bueno—dio unas palmaditas a Isabella en la mano—, baste con decir que estamos todos encantados.

Isabella conocía a una persona que distaba mucho de estar en cantada pero, como Amanda y Amelia estaban mirando, se vio obligada a encajar la transparente suposición de Clara con una cortés sonrisa. Buscó los ojos de Diablo y le pareció ver en ellos un centelleo de satisfacción.

Él los desvió y tomó la mano de Clara, agachándose para que la anciana no tuviera que mirar tan arriba.

—¿Has hablado con Arthur?

—Todavía no. —Clara miró alrededor—. Con tanta gente, no he podido encontrarlo.

—Está allí, junto a la ventana. Ven. Te llevaré con él.

—Eres muy amable. —El rostro de Clara se había iluminado—. Claro que siempre fuiste un buen chico. —Saludó con la cabeza a las gemelas e hizo lo propio con Isabella, demorándose algo más en el gesto. Luego dejó que Diablo abriera el camino.

Isabella los vio marcharse. Diablo tan grande y poderoso, tan arrogante, sin preocuparse en absoluto por las arrugas que las garras como de pájaro de Clara le dejaban en la camisa. ¿Un buen chico? Isabella maldijo para sus adentros.

—Menos mal que has venido —dijo Amanda, tragando saliva—. Quería que habláramos de Tolly y no sabía... no sabíamos qué hacer.

—¿Para que callara? —Isabella les dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa—. No os preocupéis, sólo los muy viejos hacen preguntas.

Y ahora... —Miró en derredor—. Decidme quiénes son los más jóvenes. Diablo me ha dicho sus nombres pero los he olvidado.

Era mentira pero serviría para distraer a las gemelas. Aparte de ellas, Simón y sus dos hermanas pequeñas, Henrietta y Mary, de diez y trece años respectivamente, tenían tres primas más pequeñas.

—Heather tiene catorce. Elizabeth, la llamamos Eliza, tiene trece y Angélica diez, igual que Henrietta.

—Son hijas del tío Martín y la tía Celia. Gabriel y Lucifer son sus hermanos mayores.

¿Gabriel y Lucifer? Isabella iba a abrir la boca para pedir una explicación pero en ese preciso instante vio que la duquesa madre la estaba mirando. En su expresión captó una tácita petición de ayuda. Su hermana política seguía agarrándole las manos con fuerza. La duquesa hizo una seña con los ojos hacia Webster, que se hallaba discretamente apostado junto a la puerta. La tensión en su seria figura indicaba que algo no iba bien.

Isabella miró de nuevo a la duquesa y supo que le pedía ayuda y que esa respuesta positiva sería interpretada como confirmación de otro acuerdo, un acuerdo de matrimonio entre Diablo y ella. Pero su petición de ayuda era muy real y, de todas las damas presentes, ella era sin duda la mejor preparada para afrontar cualquier desastre que hubiese ocurrido.

Isabella se sintió entre dos aguas y finalmente asintió. Camino de la puerta, se acordó de las gemelas, volvió la cabeza y las llamó.

—Venid conmigo.

Cruzó la sala majestuosamente. Webster abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que entrase. El mayordomo esperó a que pasasen las muchachas, hizo lo propio y luego la cerró a sus espaldas. En el vestíbulo la aguardaba la señora Hull.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La señora Hull lanzó una rápida mirada a Webster antes de mirar a Isabella. A ésta no se le escapó el significado de esa mirada. Webster confirmaba que la duquesa madre había delegado en ella.

—Los pastelillos, señorita. Como aquí había tanto trabajo, los mandamos hacer en el pueblo. La señora Hobbs hace unos pasteles excelentes, hemos recurrido a ella en ocasiones similares.

—¿Y esta vez los pastelillos no están tan buenos como era de esperar?

—No es eso, señorita. —El rostro de la señora Hull se tensó—. He mandado a dos criados con la calesa, como hago siempre. La señora Hobbs tenía listos los pastelillos y los cargaron en unas bandejas. Ya casi estaban de vuelta... —una pausa para respirar hondo de manera ominosa— cuando ese demoníaco caballo de su alteza apareció encabritándose y lanzándose sobre la vieja yegua de la calesa. Los dulces salieron volando. —La señora Hull convirtió sus ojos en dos finas rendijas—. ¡Y ese caballo del diablo se los ha comido casi todos! Isabella se llevó el índice a los labios y agachó la cabeza, pensativa. Luego miró a Webster. Su rostro era inexpresivo.

—Como su alteza hoy no tenía tiempo de cabalgar, el jefe de cuadras sacó el caballo para que corriera un rato. El camino que viene del pueblo pasa por la dehesa de los caballos.

—Comprendo. —Isabella tensó la mandíbula. A pesar de la solemnidad de la ocasión y la crisis inminente, la visión de Suleimán zampándose los pequeños y delicados pasteles era demasiado.

—Así que ya ve, señorita. No sé qué vamos a hacer, con todos esos invitados. Y ni siquiera hay galletas suficientes. —La señora Hull estaba muy seria.

—Claro. —Isabella irguió la cabeza y consideró las posibilidades—. Panecillos —decidió.

—¿Panecillos, señorita? —La señora Hull pareció sorprendida pero al punto su expresión se volvió calculadora.

—Sólo son las cuatro —dijo Isabella tras consultar el reloj de pared—. El té no tiene que servirse hasta dentro de media hora. Si pudiéramos ofrecerles algún entretenimiento... —Miró a Webster—. ¿A qué hora van a servir la cena?

—A las siete, señorita.

—Pues retrasa la cena hasta las ocho. Notifícalo a los criados de los invitados. Señora Hull, tiene una hora para hacer todos los panecillos que pueda. Disponga de todos los ayudantes que necesite. Tomaremos panecillos con mermelada. ¿Tiene mermelada de moras? Sería un toque adecuado.

—Por supuesto. —A la señora Hull le brillaban los ojos—. Tenemos nuestra propia mermelada de moras, la mejor de todas.

—Muy bien. También serviremos crema a quien le apetezca y haremos panecillos de queso y especias.

—Ahora mismo pongo manos a la obra, señorita. —Tras una leve reverencia, la señora Hull corrió hacia la cocina.

—¿Ha hablado usted de entretenimiento, señorita, para que la señora Hull tenga media hora más de tiempo ?

—No es tarea fácil, dadas las circunstancias.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Podemos ayudar?

Isabella y Webster se volvieron hacia las gemelas.

—En lo del entretenimiento, quiero decir —explicó Amanda.

—A lo mejor... —Isabella arqueó las cejas y miró hacia el salón—. Venid conmigo.

Con Webster detrás, entraron en la sala de música que había junto al salón.

—¿Qué instrumentos tocáis? —preguntó Isabella, señalando los que había en hilera junto a la pared.

—Yo el pianoforte —respondió Amelia.

—Y yo el arpa —dijo Amanda.

Ante ellos había buenos ejemplos de ambos instrumentos.

Webster se apresuró a ponerlos en el lugar adecuado.

—¿Tocáis juntas? —Las muchachas asintieron—. Bien, ¿y qué piezas tocáis? Pensad en piezas lentas, de duelo, réquiems o partes de éstos.

Para su alivio, las gemelas estaban bien preparadas y tenían un buen repertorio. Cinco minutos después, descubrió que también poseían un talento considerable.

—Excelente. —Isabella intercambió miradas de alivio con Webster—. Que nadie os distraiga. Tendréis que tocar cuarenta minutos como mínimo. Si se os acaba el repertorio, repetid las piezas otra vez. Cuando veáis que llegan las bandejas del té, paráis.

Las gemelas asintieron y empezaron a tocar un tema litúrgico.

—¿Abro las puertas, señorita? —preguntó Webster.

—Sí, y las que dan a la terraza también.

Tanto el salón como la sala de música daban a una larga terraza.

Webster abrió de par en par las dos puertas que flaqueaban la chimenea y que unían ambas estancias. Cuando los acordes envolviéronlas conversaciones, las cabezas se volvieron hacia la sala de música.

Poco a poco, atraídos por la música, las damas y los caballeros fueron pasando a la estancia contigua.

Las gemelas, acostumbradas a tocar ante su familia, no fallaron. Había sillas suficientes y los caballeros las situaron para las damas, que se sentaron formando pequeños grupos, mientras los hombres permanecían en pie.

Desde su posición junto a la puerta de la terraza, Isabella vio cumplido su objetivo de entretenerlos. De repente, notó una presencia familiar a sus espaldas.

Se volvió y se encontró con los inquisitivos ojos verdes de Diablo.

—Eso ha estado muy inspirado. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Tu diabólico caballo se comió los pastelillos para el té. La señora Hull no está impresionada. Creo que tiene la intención de hacer carne picada con tu semental.

—No lo hará. —Diablo estaba muy cerca de ella, con el hombro apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Isabella sintió que su pecho temblaba con una carcajada contenida.

—Tú menciona a tu caballo y verás cómo tu madre corre a coger la cuchilla.

—No me digas que tú no tocas ningún instrumento —dijo él tras una pausa en la que miró alrededor.

—Toco el clavicordio pero no soy hermana de Tolly. —Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener su enojo—. Y de paso —prosiguió con el mismo tono amable—, te advierto de que por más que conspiréis tu madre y tú, no me casaré contigo.

—¿Quieres apostar algo?

Isabella sintió su mirada en su rostro y sus palabras le provocaron un escalofrío.

—¿Con un depravado como tú? —Alzó la barbilla y con un gesto despectivo de la mano añadió—: Eres un tahúr.

—De los que casi nunca pierden.

La voz profunda de Diablo resonó en su interior y ella se obligó a encogerse de hombros, altiva.

Diablo no se movió. Recorrió el rostro de Isabella con los ojos pero no dijo nada más.

Para su alivio, la estratagema de Isabella funcionó. Cuando llegó el té, con los panecillos recién horneados con mermelada, todo estuvo perfecto. Las gemelas se retiraron entre discretos y sinceros aplausos. Sólo con mirarlas a la cara, se veía lo mucho que significaba para ellas haber podido contribuir de algún modo.

—Mañana las haremos tocar otra vez —le dijo Diablo al oído.

—¿Mañana? —Isabella tuvo que luchar para contener un temblor.

—Después del entierro. —Diablo la miró a los ojos—. Se sentirán mejor si pueden ser útiles otra vez.

La dejó meditabunda y volvió con una taza de té para ella. Isabella la aceptó y entonces advirtió lo mucho que la necesitaba. Además de comprenderla muy bien, Diablo se comportó como un caballero y la presentó a los amigos de la familia. Isabella no tuvo que recurrir a la imaginación para saber cómo la veían esas personas: su deferencia hacia ella era muy especial. Los acontecimientos de la tarde, orquestados por Diablo y la duquesa madre y en los que había participado aquel demoníaco caballo, le habían transmitido un mensaje: que iba a ser la esposa del duque.

La velada transcurrió deprisa. La cena, a la que asistieron todos los invitados, fue sobria. Nadie tenía ganas de distracción y la mayoría se acostó temprano. Sobre la casa cayó un manto de tristeza y melancolía, como si el edificio también estuviera de luto.

En su habitación, tumbada en la cama, Isabella dio unos puñetazos en la almohada y se ordenó dormir. Al cabo de cinco minutos de moverse inquieta, se puso boca arriba y miró el dosel.

Era culpa de Diablo. De Diablo y su madre. Isabella había intentado no comportarse como la futura duquesa pero no lo había conseguido. Y aún peor, superficialmente era perfecta para esa posición, algo evidente a todos los que se paraban a pensar en ello. Empezaba a creer que estaba luchando contra el destino.

Isabella se puso de lado. Ella, Isabella Prudence Anstruther-Wetherby, no sería obligada a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer. Era obvio que tanto la duquesa como Diablo harían todo lo posible por tentarla, por convencerla de que aceptara su propuesta, una propuesta que él no había formulado correctamente. Isabella nunca olvidaría esto último: Diablo se había limitado a dar por sentado

que se casaría con él.

Desde el principio había sabido que él era un hombre imposible, incluso cuando creía que sólo era un escudero de la zona. Como duque era doblemente imposible. Aparte de todo lo demás, como su pecho, por ejemplo, era un tirano de primera clase. Las mujeres sensatas no se casaban con tiranos.

Se aferró a su sentido común y extrajo fuerza de su lógica incuestionable. Mantener en la mente la imagen de Diablo la ayudaba bastante. Una mirada a su rostro, a todo lo demás, era todo lo que necesitaba para reforzar su conclusión.

Y esa imagen también le permitía reconocer el origen de una inquietud más honda. Pese a toda la fuerza de carácter de Diablo, a todos los sentimientos familiares que aparentaba, pese incluso a lo que creyera la prima Clara, Diablo estaba dando la espalda a su primo muerto. Escondía su muerte bajo la proverbial alfombra para que no interfiriese en su búsqueda hedonista del placer. Isabella no quería creerlo, pero ella misma lo había oído. Diablo había declarado que a Tolly lo había matado un bandolero o un cazador furtivo. Todo el mundo lo había creído, el magistrado incluido. Era el cabeza de familia, casi un déspota. Para ellos, lo que declarase Diablo Cullen, duque de St. Ivés, era la verdad. La única inclinada a cuestionar esa declaración era ella. A Tolly no lo había matado un bandolero o un cazador furtivo.

¿Por qué un bandido iba a matar a un joven desarmado ? Los bandoleros quitaban a sus víctimas todo lo que llevaran de valor. Y Tolly conservaba una pesada bolsa, ella la había notado en su bolsillo. ¿Y si Tolly había intentado, con la impetuosidad de la juventud, defenderse? Isabella no había visto armas. Parecía difícil que la hubiese lanzado lejos mientras caía de su caballo. Era muy poco probable que lo hubiera matado un bandolero.

En cuanto a los cazadores furtivos, el propio Diablo lo había desmentido. No lo habían matado con un fusil ni con una escopeta, había dicho, sino con una pistola. Y los cazadores furtivos no utilizaban pistolas.

A Tolly lo habían asesinado.

Isabella no supo cuándo llegó a esa conclusión, pero era tan inevitable como el amanecer que se acercaba.

Se sentó y ahuecó la almohada, luego se recostó y contempló la noche. ¿por qué se sentía tan implicada en lo ocurrido? Era como si pensase que sobre ella había caído la responsabilidad de que se hiciese justicia.

Pero aquélla no era la causa de su insomnio.

Había oído la voz de Tolly en la cabaña, notado cuan aliviado se había sentido al descubrir que había encontrado a Diablo. Había pensado que estaba a salvo, con alguien que lo protegería. Isabella había visto a Diablo cuidar de él muy afectado, pero su conducta negando la evidencia de su asesinato se contradecía con esos cuidados.

Si de verdad le importase, ¿no estaría buscando al asesino, haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo ? ¿ O sus cuidados y su preocupación no eran más que una actitud superficial? Detrás de esa falda de fortaleza, ¿era débil y pusilánime?

Isabella no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.


End file.
